


【FF14|于桑】死荫的幽谷（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-中长篇 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *游戏《第七龙神2020》paro，或者说少部分设定。游戏较老，许多东西我也记不清了，随便套套。游戏介绍和职业资料可查阅百度，译名以当时电玩巴士的专题页讯息为准。*含私设，如角色种族不改变，角色形象等同3.x。*跟老石榴打赌变成了傻白甜，所以也有傻白甜警告。含R18，含血腥暴力描写。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-中长篇 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【FF14|于桑】死荫的幽谷（END）

【1】

小铺位于坍颓废物边，挨着几个帐篷。两个月前，这片帐篷是应急避难用具，居民被转移走后，近几周有几十人返回此处勘探，又把帐篷当做勘探队的临时起居所。

看守小铺的贩子是跟着勘探队来的，挺有投机头脑，但不愿做大，只打算借着灾后物资匮乏、交通不便的机会机发一笔灾难财。于里昂热好说歹说，贩子才肯给他拆一个盒子，让他用两盒烟的价格，买了两根烟。

“不买个打火机吗？”贩子见于里昂热出手还算阔绰，只是嘴上抠门，觉得还有再赚一笔的余地，“这个世道，总不至于倒退回原始社会，钻木取火吧？”

于里昂热礼貌笑笑，将其中一根烟打横放在鼻孔下嗅了嗅。贩子立即明白：“真是抠门。”

“您也知道，这个世道。”于里昂热收起烟，“能省则省，留得后路，不怕油尽灯枯。毕竟……人类未达到静水之处、未得摆设于敌人跟前的筵席、未有滋润头颅的油……无棍无杖，踽踽独行于死荫之谷。”（*1）

贩子惊讶得舌头都快掉了。“你不是这里人？”他看了看歇息着几个勘探员的帐篷，“我这几天没见过你这种人。他们天天都去挖石头，想看底下有没有干净水。”贩子从于里昂热的话语里挑出自己听得懂的词，“但没见过你这样的……你难道是‘机关’？”（*2）

“机关还在附近么。”

“不在了吧，所以才这么问你。机关早就走了，政府还不知道怎么处置这儿，只派人过来到处挖。唔，我看你就是机关的人，过来监工啊？”

“我是过路人，还以为能在附近找回自己财物的、愚蠢的过路人。”

贩子大笑：“省省吧，哪还能有啊！再说了，等世界末日一到，旧的钱新的钱也都没差啦。”

于里昂热没多说什么。约两个半月前，这座城市遭受了一场巨灾。不知从何蹿来的龙一夜之间将城市80%以上夷为平地，死伤无数。整座城市被命名为“弗洛瓦罗”的花型植物（*3）构筑之结界包围，得不到外援，结界内又衍生出数个小型异空间，内部环境依照魔物栖息需求改变。幸存者依靠几个民间组织自发自救才得以喘息，再经过联合武装压制城内流窜的魔物、打通与外界的联系，多股力量衔接，终于把入侵的龙全部消灭了。然而龙并不仅仅是入侵而已，联络外界后，人们才听说魔物实际侵略到了世界每个角落，地面、水中、天空均被埋入滋生新魔物的种子，如今废墟上仍可见大量的巨型藤蔓、不知名材质组成的尖塔和巢穴，大气外和深层海底也都能侦测到力量诡秘的旋涡。（*4）“世界末日要到了”的谣言四处流传，光是抵御本土出现的魔物，再让人们将共存了上万年的龙族与入侵的“魔物之龙”两者区分开，平息两个种族间的冲突，许多国家就已精疲力竭。歼灭侵入这座城市的魔龙之决胜战结束至今，各国都还未拿出有效、统一的应对方案，或是对当今残余的潜在危机提出一个共识性的判断。这对普通人而言信心打击相当大，于里昂热理解，空说希望，都是讨嫌。

“你不再来点？”末了贩子又问，“过了这个村就没这个店了哦。”

于里昂热摇摇手，倒退着走开，当脚跟触及杂乱钢筋、亦即被勘探队平整过的地面边缘才转身。平静走出贩子视线后，精灵忽然迈起了大步。

这座城市其实已经被遗弃了。于里昂热弹弹手指，凭空燃起一撮小火，点起一根烟，按照桑克瑞德叮嘱，脱下外套扔掉。

勘探队只不过是来寻找死去的魔龙核心而已。早在自救期间，于里昂热和同伴们早就确认过，魔龙不仅是表面破坏力强大，用花型植物组建结界创造出异空间，对城池造成伤害后留下的毒素还会侵蚀星球的能量。这意味着整座城市已经不能重建，所谓探查水源、寻找可重建地段之类的理由都是幌子。为了再现和完善某种技术，勘探队实质是过来侦查的队伍。近几周来，于里昂热见过不同国家和势力派出的队伍，有的在明，有的则伪装成勘探队、救援队之类，而目标大同小异，说明在公众不知道的地方，各国对这座城市被魔龙袭击的事实、实质以及袭击后留下的进一步危机之关键等情报都有了相似的推论。

他吸了一口烟，随意跳过地面上的水泥板和折断的防盗网，抬眼眺望约两百星码外缠着弗洛瓦罗藤蔓的电视塔。桑克瑞德说那里正在孕育一窝雏龙，打算趁天黑先进去探探，再设法把消息传给“机关”。但于里昂热对此并不乐观，离电视塔这么近的地方已经有了勘探队，只消开起几个探测设备，不难察觉到电视塔里的魔物巢穴。要是一个搞不好，桑克瑞德也被发现了的话，事情就不好办了。

于里昂热算了算：加上去往电视塔的计划，桑克瑞德复原还得多花两三天。这不是于里昂热愿意看到的，桑克瑞德复原期间用的力量越多，复原速度越慢，危险性也就越大。近几次战斗相当频繁，上次战斗还伤了内脏，补足力量就已经延长了复原耗时。眼下于里昂热独自出来，就是因为桑克瑞德没能在计划时间内完全恢复，白天不能见人。听起来就和吸血鬼传说差不多——于里昂热又吸了口烟，烟草粗劣，还保管得不好，苦味浸满口腔呛着喉咙，只有尼古丁的效果差强人意。

既然附近出现勘探队，藏身地就要换一换了。于里昂热夹着烟，想再吸一口，却发现废墟上的风替代了他先行将烟头烧到了滤嘴。他只得扔掉烟头，又望望电视塔，准备到电视塔另一侧探探路。

谁知一声叫喊打断了他。“找到了！在这里！”随声从精灵斜后方的商店街冒出来三四名警员，手里明晃晃端着枪，甚至还带了一名陷阱师（*5）。他们吹着哨子呼叫增援，陷阱师也一跃到前瞄准了于里昂热的要害。这是于里昂热未能料到的，有陷阱师在这里，距离又这么近，一顿速射下来，他可未必挡得住。精灵果断选择冰铠防护并释放小范围的召唤术，攻击力不高，但耗时耗能都少，能让他立即脱离出陷阱师的速射范围。

他与陷阱师同时向两个方向撤开身形，各自进攻能量在距离中间半空相撞，没有伤及自身并扬起了不小的烟尘。于里昂热借机丢下第三个魔法，快速朝着原要回去的方向奔跑。魔法在他身后绽开半径一星码的冰圈，为烟尘推波助澜，阻碍陷阱师和其他警员视线和脚步；在冲出几码后，精灵又造出幻惑之镜，恰巧挡下陷阱师的瞄准射击。

代替本人承受伤害的幻象嘭地炸开，冲击力意味着这名陷阱师不是等闲之辈。于里昂热原想抽空做一个支配半径范围的陷阱式魔法拖住对方，但那陷阱师速度太快，他已没有停步咏唱的闲暇，只得不停步地快跑。

陷阱师显然是打定主意要将他缉拿起来的赏金猎人，出手不留情面，念出了刺客暗语——自从暴露之后，于里昂热和桑克瑞德都成了与魔龙并列的狩猎目标——于里昂热若再跑，除非能马上成功逃脱，否则陷阱师的下一击必定是极速而致命的；若不跑而就地迎战，也必须在一两分钟内解决。陷阱师的刺客暗语是一种强化自身的暗示，时间越久效果越明显，虽然于里昂热仍有击败对手的自信，但他不希望伤害人类。（*6）

他只能跑，在不断挥出简单魔法扰乱视野的前提下尽可能跑远。然而警员的援军赶上来，围住了于里昂热前方的道路。这回来的不止是警员，还有身着制服的正规军。

“……看来，蓄谋已久。”

于里昂热冲着排成一排的枪口，率队军官喊话叫他投降。身后陷阱师已突破他的障碍接近，在刺客暗语作用下的瞄准射击阵势齐全。瞄准射击之所以为“瞄准”，即在于其开枪必中的强化作用，同普通人的“瞄准”动作有实质差别。而这个瞄准的准星就定在于里昂热背心，一枪足以击穿脊骨。

他无路可退，即便再抢得分秒造出一个幻惑之镜做替身抵挡身后的射击，也没有足够功夫挡住前方所有子弹。除非奇迹出现在空中，或者地底下——于里昂热选择了天空。

军士们叫着“他来了！快低头！”猛地卧倒，却挡不住张开来足能覆盖时下这整个对峙战场的翼膜刮起的烈风。好几个士兵和架起的枪械被掀开去，专注瞄准的陷阱师倒在一边。锐爪从他们背上危险划过，风压尖利地发出威胁。来者速度太高，俯冲下来时连心有灵犀的于里昂热都站不住，歪下的身躯被对方接走，扛上半空时又因被上升速度压得睁不开眼。精灵勉强扶住眼镜，另一手扒着来者肩头，努力睁眼回望以便给这人后方做掩护。然而他的回望正对上陷阱师的枪口闪光。

于里昂热只喊得及这人名字，伴着枪响。幻惑的替身掐点赶上了半秒，但翱翔者还是在空中打了个趔趄。这具游走在人类和魔物交界线上的身体开始本能修复，于里昂热能闻到肉体被力量灼烧的焦味，急急往对方脸上再看，则可见猛烈收缩起来的竖瞳。

“桑——”

“我没有事。”桑克瑞德在风中咬牙低吼，“你别乱叫，听得心乱。”

精灵只好闭嘴，由着男人带他飞得再也看不到追兵影子。桑克瑞德很快没入半塌的建筑物群，降下高度，借楼栋掩护，穿过双子写字楼断掉的连接桥，掠进背光地段。

“抓好了……可能要冲击。”

桑克瑞德护着精灵后脑，将双翅收在身侧，正对地铁站扶梯口如针入水般滑行，一路直冲至突然失去了对身体的控制而摔在地上，止不住的势头令两人翻滚出十好几码，将一块广告牌撞弯了才停下。

即使做过准备，于里昂热仍给撞得眼前发黑脑子发晕，经过一会儿镇定，精灵拨开桑克瑞德的手臂爬起身，首先去查看对方背上枪伤。

皮肤连接翼膜的关节暴着血管血丝，有一两根还在跳动，昭示着这种非人力量暂时收不回去。桑克瑞德脸也白了，汗涔涔贴着头发。子弹打出的枪眼不大，方才高速飞行带走了涌出的血，此时修复本能已止住出血，却也到此为止，没能堵上，只教其开着，被子弹和力量烧焦的皮肉模糊。于里昂热伸手盖住，又去看看桑克瑞德是否还有意识，托起男人的头揽进怀里。

“还走得了吗？”

“走倒是可以走。你怎么样？”

“我没事。”

“没事的话就把藏的烟交出来。”

于里昂热颇无奈，哼哼一声把自己藏起的另一根烟塞给这男人，顺便替他点上，接着照看男人背后的弹孔去了。桑克瑞德状态不佳，但一有烟可抽，就靠着尼古丁作用打起了精神，侧靠在于里昂热腿上，抓抓手臂鳞片。

“消下去不少了。”他对着这些瘀斑似的龙鳞说，“刚才除了飞，我没用力量。”

“那就克制一下现在的力量，试着停住自愈。能做到吗？”

“小事情。骗骗自己‘痛痛飞飞、痛痛飞飞，不要害怕，乖乖睡睡’什么的。”

于里昂热将指头戳进男人伤口，想让这人痛一痛，但桑克瑞德不过缩缩脖子，满不在乎。

“这点小伤对魔物来说不算什么。”

于里昂热不捣乱了，重新盖住枪眼。桑克瑞德“身份转变”至今，利用自我暗示操控体内附加力量娴熟见长，于里昂热再注入此世间原已被法则记载的魔法治愈，就不怎么受那股力量阻挡了。

但男人的外貌还是脱离人性的。要是向普通人解释，可以套用“半机械化”的概念——在抵抗战后期时刻，为了能给当时的对魔龙战斗团队开路，桑克瑞德接受某种试验，移植了战斗员从领军魔龙身上摘下的核，注入魔龙用于将人世改造为异界的“弗洛瓦罗”因子，突破人类极限之余，体貌特征也向魔物转变，使用力量时挣出体表的犄角、翼膜、鳞片与趾头尖爪且不说，力量全开的话，还会暴露出一部分颜色异常的脏器（*7）。任何一个对以太学、生物学及此类科技有所研究的学者都明白，目前桑克瑞德在接受改造后仅能学会控制，生理上不可能在完全变回人类了。

于里昂热以魔法作线，拔出弹头，桑克瑞德的眼皮也跟着动了下，咬了咬滤嘴。有精神归有精神，可男人眼睫拍动时，鼻梁两侧的阴影就显现出来了。

“弄完了吗？弄完就走吧。”桑克瑞德支起脑袋，“这烟真难抽。”

“附议，下次不会再买。我们准备去哪？”

“找一条路上电视塔，我发现藤蔓上有弗洛瓦罗花骨朵。”

“还要上去吗？勘探队如何应对？”

“最好是能趁孵化前一口气掏空，拿一份样本。你看清刚才那波人的军衔了吗？”

“既不是加雷马，也不是联合军……似乎，是本国。”

“出在自己国土上的人形怪物，多半是被几个国家施压，要抓我们回去交代吧。”

“样本怎么处理？联合军无权保管。”

“当然还是要给修特拉……现在根本就不是能不能消灭魔龙的问题。等晚上，我去电视塔，你在外面帮我个忙。”

于里昂热并不意外自己会被男人排除在一线以下。

“我们跟机关总部的联络已经断了快一周了，那里变成什么样子都不知道。我看勘探队还势力分散，就代表机关总部没能跟各国联合起来。我有点担心修特拉他们，尤其是……如果我不在你旁边的时候碰到追兵或者勘探队，你就让他们到电视塔里去，我会留下路标。不过你得想办法脱身，不能跟他们一起走。”

桑克瑞德嫌烟难抽，说话时放任烟烧光，碾了滤嘴扔开。

“事成后我去找你。”

于里昂热无声地同意了，至于去哪碰头的问题早被他们摒弃在讨论列表之外。他拍拍男人臂膀示意“既然灭了烟就转过背去多一点”，继续填补弹孔。他本来有个便于随身携带的小急救箱，不过在桑克瑞德转化后与帝龙的战斗中丢失了，现在一到用时，于里昂热便不可抑制地想念起他的急救箱来。

“差不多就好了吧，不用太操心。”

“有这个伤口在，预计额外消耗多少复原时间？”

“也就多几小时。”

“时局每小时都在变化，多一个小时，你失控转化的危险就增加一分。”

“……喂。”

桑克瑞德改了改脑袋的角度，不让犄角被地面压着顶住脑壳——转化初期，这个毛病令他好几天睡不着觉——“我昨晚梦见莉瑟。”

“嗯。”莉瑟正在联合军中，卸下了机关成员的身份。根据现状，于里昂热认为莉瑟脱离机关的决定虽然并非出于先见之明，却在冥冥中保护了莉瑟，从结果上说也算叫人欢喜。

“我梦见她怪我丢下帕帕力莫。”

——这话听起来就不叫人欢喜了。于里昂热拨弄男人弹孔周遭皮肉的手顿了顿。

“但她不是真的怪你，只是一时着急伤心。”

“我也没记怪她啊，梦见了而已。再说，真的恨我也正常，我的确那么做了嘛。”

“桑克瑞德……”

“然后我还梦见穆恩布瑞达，她也在批评我。”

“穆恩布瑞达从不随便批评人。”

“她批评我让你承受这件事。”

“……你多虑了。”

“这有什么，她那么爱你，把你当宝贝一样护着。她守护过大家，把你留给这个她守护了的世界，然而我没能做好，你还是得担着很多东西。”

在于里昂热开口反驳前，桑克瑞德扭过头，用那张表面还是人皮、实际在力量浪潮褪去前还略有龙鳞硬质的脸扮了个怪笑，捏起喉咙学着于里昂热的语气说：“‘这是我自愿做出的选择’……对吧？”

“请勿在课上学老师说话。”

“好了，我是自愿接受改造的，所以你不用担心。你既不是逼着我这么干，也不是偷偷把我卖给实验室了。情急之下不得已为之，我们都商量过了，也是一起决定的，对吧？”

桑克瑞德压下精灵的脑袋揉揉短发，抬头轻轻舔了舔他的嘴唇。不过男人没有擅自将此转变为一个吻，因为于里昂热还惦着他的枪伤。为了表达诚意，桑克瑞德的翼膜老实地折起贴着背部，不管扭动多少下，都控制着它们没让双翅张开一丁点，尾巴也垂在两腿间，顶多蜷起尖端。

“所以像这种小活计——”桑克瑞德躺回去后又说，“——我会非常注意，不到你要用时，绝不乱来。你也不要东想西想，省得吓着我，老觉得自己是个坏宝宝。”

于里昂热抚着男人背上，被一小块一小块不均匀分布的薄薄鳞片覆盖的、记忆中有旧疤痕的位置，最后对着枪眼降下清澈的治愈光。

他不好说出口：坏学生太乖巧，反而让人内心不安。

_注：_

_（*1）改自《圣经·旧约》诗篇：第23章_

_（*2）机关：第七龙神2020中专门对抗龙和魔物的政府特殊组织。游戏原作中为“出云机关”。_

_（*3）第七龙神2020设定：魔物的领地开着的花，会把一定区域改造成异界。有花的地方意味着有龙和其他魔物。_

_（*4）第七龙神2020设定：大气外是真龙所在位置。_

_（*5）第七龙神2020设定：陷阱师，专门对付龙的战斗职业，用枪。速度较快，射击技能对空中目标格外有效。_

_（*6）冰铠：第七龙神2020中对龙战斗职业“超能力者”（也就是俗称魔法师，原理相同）技能，提高防御力；幻惑之镜：同职业技能，设置替身抵消伤害；刺客暗语：陷阱师技能，随回合数增加提高速度、命中率和攻击力；瞄准射击：必中技能，对空中目标格外有效。_

_（*7）人龙：在第七龙神2020后期出现的经过技术改造的人类。_

【2】

下午偏后，两人找到一个损伤度不是很大的咖啡屋。魔物侵袭后全城断水断电，民用通讯信号亦不能恢复，咖啡屋储藏室的冰箱早就泡满了水，里头的面粉、调料、果蔬及肉类均已不能再使用，但普通储藏柜中的风干食材并未受太大损失。

人类居住环境损毁后的物种生态是于里昂热的兴趣所在。魔物也有上下级之分，矛盾爆发时，会顷刻替代一部分现有物种。比如低级的魔物替代了老鼠，一段时间里，这座城市的老鼠被捕食得销声匿迹。而低级魔物又对生物以外的食物不感兴趣，这就让人类的储藏食材有了保存的机会。桑克瑞德从储物柜中掏出了四个品相较为完好的烟熏肉罐头、一包奶粉和一盒咖啡豆。水是最难解决也是最急需的，魔法也无济于事。

但桑克瑞德总是有计策。于里昂热只看他提着一只铁桶走去地下室，半小时后就拿回了半桶清水。

“地下室有个水泵。这座咖啡馆的地皮在被店主买下之初，原有个水井。大概是城市建设前的村庄的遗留品吧……初代咖啡馆长看中的就是这口井。城区建起来后，市政就不允许市民开凿水井了，村子的水井也要填掉，不过那年的老板知道这里有地下水源，就把水井所在位置用地下室掩护起来，一直留着水泵。丢了还是挺可惜的吧，要是以后这个咖啡店还能继续开就好了。用地下水泡的咖啡很好喝呢，吸引过很多游客。”

于里昂热听了也心里算起时间。城市建立之初，也是人们对“咖啡”这类饮料抱持观望态度的之时。那些年的咖啡、冰淇淋、五分熟的牛排……是属于上等人的怪癖，开一家咖啡店是需要勇气的。

“真的可惜。”桑克瑞德又说，“我原来想带你来转转，现在你只能喝我泡的咖啡了。”他又扛出一台手摇发电机，叫于里昂热接起插座和电热水壶，“这家老板很——和善。继承了他外祖父的脾性。”

他不停地说，于里昂热也无声地听。在魔龙没有出现之前，他们都忙于公务，约过一次旅游也未能如愿。桑克瑞德同精灵说过许多任务经历的风景，人气旺盛的景点和冷僻的小店也都被他记在一个本子里，专门带给于里昂热看。他还有一张私人存储卡——违规的。机关的情报人员不允许拥有私人存储卡——用来拍风景照。于里昂热曾为了能随时读取这张存储卡特地在机关的识别系统中保留了一道后门程序。

只不过这些景点也许都快消失了，就像桑克瑞德一直希望能带于里昂热出来看看的街景。

听到后面时于里昂热说：“如果他们能活下来，一定会在另一个地方也开起同样的咖啡馆吧。传承下来的东西，不会轻易丢失。”

桑克瑞德磨着咖啡豆，忽然不说话了。于里昂热估计这是因为男人心中还存在另一种版本的故事，便没有追问。到准备开始磨咖啡豆了，男人才问：“喂，于里昂热。如果那时候你衰竭了……手里的知识会传承给谁？”

“另一个需要托付给你守护的存在。”

桑克瑞德注意到精灵没有具体指一个人类。

“如果我也守护不了了呢？”

“我自然会想办法的。”

研磨器沙沙响着，被男人很不文雅地放在盘起的腿上。

“但我不认为，你会变成先放弃的那个……桑克瑞德。”

“我不是，你也不是。我们可以打赌比赛。”

“而今已经没有可赌的余地了。”

“也许你什么时候开始看烦了我这个样子呢。”

“也许不会。”于里昂热伸手去摸了摸男人光裸的背，擦过折起的翼膜，“它张开来很漂亮，几乎替代了我对蝴蝶的思念。”

尽管入夜后还要使用，但于里昂热在男人最初接受移植时为其设下的技能仍在发挥效果，翼膜周边，连同桑克瑞德自身非人类因子的以太气息已变得微弱。外界的探测器探测不到，两人因此能在废墟中喘息片刻。

“可以张开……让我看看吗？”

“刚才不是看过了。”

“我没有看够。造物主对所造之物的眷恋，也是旁人未能想象的。”

“又不是很好看。”

“这哪是你能代表所有人做出的结论呢？”

“魔物都是丑陋的嘛。”

“但只要有一个人认可它的风姿……”于里昂热亲了亲翼膜，“它像你以前给我带回去的折扇。第一次后，我都没打开过它。”

“东西买回来就是要用的，瞧，现在用不了了吧。”

桑克瑞德起身将磨好的咖啡粉倒进小壶，刚放上火去烧，转头却见于里昂热还跪在原地。

“桑克瑞德。”精灵朝他展开双臂，“让我为此骄傲吧。”

“喂……还有鳞片哦。”

但于里昂热一等男人靠近就抽开了裤腰绑带。“我几时透露过，鳞片是拥抱的阻碍？”他专注拨开男人下身的毛发，按着鼠蹊上的细鳞，用嘴唇托起性器。论口交技巧，他总会被桑克瑞德挑出毛病，但他也知道后者会在他集中注意力时勃起。

由于后背已经离开厨台一段距离，桑克瑞德没有能支撑的依靠，只得咬住手背，仍未全收回的尖锐脚趾蜷起时划伤了地板。于里昂热将脸埋进了男人的毛丛中，舌面拨弄毛根，贴上为了保护柔嫩位置也为了便于实行甜美之事而同样长得细密柔软的鳞片。他吞到双唇能吻上它们的深度，虽然男人的勃起令这一行为变得艰难多了，但执着从不亏欠他什么。他做到了，并能在让阴茎稳稳抵着小舌同时向上方那男人的脸望去。一瞬间的不适干呕令他挤着双眼，可也能让他将一瞬间的欲念投射到男人的眼睛里。

“——啊……”

桑克瑞德吐出手背，张惶地扯开精灵的头颅，双膝打着抖颓倒下来。于里昂热就是——这一点迫使他放弃过无数次。并非多么高明的技巧，而是当他用同一个动作千般挑衅时，于里昂热会赋予它没有死角的爱意。而他又太清楚于里昂热过去曾是什么样的，也因每每不自觉比对起过去这个精灵族的模样而分心，不仅从没找到过脱身出口，还会溃不成军。他在精灵两臂间跪倒，紧握着性器隆起背。两张翼膜不受控地朝空中铺开了，半透明中染了纯黑色的墨，血管狰狞，拍着空气的呼声如旌旗风中抖动。

于里昂热凝望着它们，下颌颤抖。他像要克制住颤抖似地捧着男人的脸贴上去，掠取般啃吻。“我未能衰竭。”精灵以嘴唇替代双手爱抚经过男人胸前红珠，而被替代的双手则缠着桑克瑞德十指，继续与那阴茎争抢，“你以为是为什么呢……”

他本就是在魔物占尽上风之时要死去了的，但没能得到桑克瑞德同意。从“应该还有办法”很快地变成了“我还有办法”，桑克瑞德偷走了精灵锁在计算机中的记录，狂妄自大地说着“我有办法了”，要求于里昂热动手帮忙。“人类不是无路可走。”桑克瑞德声称他什么都懂，“不是非得、特地要用谁的生命去交换不可。”随后他走向试验台。

「这和特别地交换有什么区别？」于里昂热问，「这之间有什么区别呢？」

于里昂热扶着男人的双膝制造出一个能容纳自己上半身的空间。魔物的翼膜害怕地缩了起来，却无处可放，而后当于里昂热舔舐性器时，向精灵的背部小心折叠，挡在精灵后方，自己蜷曲起来。

“嗯……于里昂热……”男人坐着动不了多少，又被于里昂热压住，只好找到一侧膝盖下精灵的手指扣上，再用另一只手揪着灰色头发。他难以固定好身体，明明是用翅膀圈住了猎物，却像作茧自缚。他的低吼变得与魔物有点儿相似，急切想在于里昂热口中挺动，但动起来不得其法。他还害怕下腹的鳞片会倒竖起来扎伤于里昂热的嘴唇，一想起在他洗澡期间发生的这种状况便试图用双手遮住下身，冷不丁又给于里昂热扣回地面，于是剩下给他能做的，也便是像只小兽般用脚趾尖爪抓挠地板，“于里昂热、拜托……我……想碰……”

于里昂热的双唇在龟头上用力一吮，一波风浪卷走桑克瑞德的声音之时，以把男人抱上膝头作为回答。扩张和插入同时进行，后穴扩开一点，阴茎亦跟着没入一点，没有给桑克瑞德慢慢适应的空余。

午后爆射的光线投进屋，原可透过逐渐稀薄的翼膜投下光斑、让血管的影子在精灵背上支棱，但随着属于人类的原生以太注入，翼膜又有了厚度，影子厚重起来。于里昂热躲在影子里，顺着男人脖子与胸口鳞片轻抚和舔吮，并在瞧见唾液流下鳞片后特意引导水线穿过乳晕，又沾上更多唾液让乳尖水润晶亮。“它还不够高，”于里昂热语表遗憾，拔了一下已经硬挺起来的乳尖，“不能滴下来……”但他也搬动男人身躯加深插入，以此暗示着，让桑克瑞德挺起胸脯，“……这就好多了。”将阴茎埋入得够多了，于里昂热贪起小小空间里的气息，“这样也是全部——都在里面。”他咬起桑克瑞德的刺青，若不是状态全开，鳞片一般不会盖住刺青，给了他许多机会，“我还可以将这种罪孽隐藏到你的羽翼下么？对自己说，这都是你自愿选择的结果……推脱责任。”亲吻慢慢拖上桑克瑞德耳畔，于里昂热从双翼的庇护中露了头。

“请不要再说——自己是魔物。这样好像还是在我可以分担的范围内——像你分担了我的衰竭。”

桑克瑞德仰起了脑袋，混沌地想了一想。

“嗯……好吧。”

他将包覆着于里昂热的双翼朝身后甩开去，打翻了厨台上的咖啡机。

没有咖啡喝了。但他们都无心照应一台咖啡机，桑克瑞德边接过精灵的吻边暗自安慰：反正就是因为于里昂热这样，他才没法煮好一杯咖啡。

【3】

“这个地方以前是个露天剧场。”桑克瑞德鼓捣起一辆停在草丛里的废卡车，“因为旁边临近汽车坟墓——也就是平常人说的汽车垃圾场——所以露天剧场的主要用来开汽车电影院。”

桑克瑞德又有说不完的故事了。他对这座城市熟悉得像熟悉自己家，也像熟悉于里昂热的房间。于里昂热对此一直抱有两个疑问，首先便是关于这座城市，桑克瑞德了解它的历史和现状，聊及内容遍布大街小巷，以及诸多不为人知的来龙去脉，仿佛这座城市的专家。然而桑克瑞德并不在这里出生，只是在这里执行过很长时间的任务，对它投入的热情，于里昂热认为，有点太高了——正像于里昂热的第二个疑问，便是他自己的那个房间。他的房间设在机关的研究所中，是一个常规性的宿舍，陈设乏善可陈，而桑克瑞德也对它有许多话可以聊，比如窗框和书架的距离对一天内那一小片光影变化的影响。于里昂热自己都聊不起这么多，尽管他自己原本是不爱亦不擅长聊天的，但他认为问题的关键在于，桑克瑞德对这个陈设乏善可陈的屋子投入的热情和注意力。

“汽车电影院……就是……很多小情侣都喜欢来约会一次。不过后来就不怎么来了……因为这附近的治安很差，参与城市建设的工人没地方住，会到汽车垃圾场来搭个窝。附近没有监控，警察很少巡逻，抢劫案、杀人案和强奸案的发案率就变高了。”桑克瑞德的声音从卡车底部断断续续传来，双手不知在折腾什么，“……然后，有个脑瓜子不错心地也好的老板，时不时到这里给工人们放电影。当然，大多是些……黄色的……你知道吧？这也挺有用，犯罪率的确在下降。”

于里昂热将手里矿泉水瓶喝得剩下一半，桑克瑞德也插入一声“好了”，从车底爬出来，拍掉灰尘，顺手接过于里昂热递来的半瓶水。

“就是他的结局有点悲惨。原本附近的工人们都挺喜欢他来着……但在接受一次关于他对附近治安所做贡献的采访后，工人们不再当他是朋友，转而认为他其实是利用工人们的感情沽名钓誉的混蛋。即使那位先生的电影院除了一点水费以外并不收其他费用，影院也开不下去了。我以为这样就能结束……劝他搬家，他同意了，准备带着妻子从附近搬走，结果搬走前一晚，几个小毛贼——最大的还不到二十岁——闯进屋，杀了他……奸污他的妻子。那位夫人……嗯，流产了，最后死在手术台上。”桑克瑞德捏紧空水瓶扔掉，“案子是我找熟人办的。公开正名是不可能的了，因为他死后，部分市民把罪责怪到他自己身上，说他养鼠为患，助长了政府不作为的风气。上层认为，办了他的案子就会反证这个观点，加上这其中涉及当时执政党和在野党的纷争——我只能抓到那几个小贼送去坐牢——也没坐几年，最长的大概……一年半？——取回他被抢走的财产，比如电影放映机。”

男人背着月光低下头，指了指卡车下被他通过某种暗记打开的活板门：“这儿，就是我和当时的同事埋葬他们一家人的坟墓。这个位置原来放着他和妻子住的板房，被政府推平了，只留下地下室，我们改装成了安全屋。你不害怕进去吧？”

“不。”于里昂热说，“我能在里面看电影吗？”

“要是发电机没坏的话，自供电源能持续四十八个小时。”桑克瑞德掀开活板门，先让地下的废气散出地面，“——你看起来有话想问我。”

“我常常听你说你见过什么，却很少听你说你为见过的人物事物付出过什么。这让我不得不坦言嫉妒了。这位先生是……”

“是我和里奥尔一块儿发展的线人，那时候我负责城内黑白两道的情报线，里奥尔负责军队。”桑克瑞德先踏进地下室，举着一只手电筒，“我们都喜欢这家人，每次来做客都会觉得像是真的回到了一个家。……你的房间也是。”于里昂热走下楼梯，对这句话惊讶得停了一会儿，桑克瑞德快速接着说，“里面有我喜欢的味道。”

“它只是个贫乏的读书人手中布置出的……”

“呆在里面感觉不错。”

于里昂热站在楼梯上局促起来。“我也并不能通过装潢体现出太多‘家’的感觉……”他注视着桑克瑞德用手电筒打亮的下一格台阶，“一间宿舍，多是用以生理上栖身休憩，若说是家也不太……够格。”

桑克瑞德在手电筒光束上方看了精灵一眼，稀松平常地。

“我喜欢呆在里面休息。”

“呃……那还真是，应该感到荣幸？”

“还有，这个人的故事——我会想起来……他会不会觉得自己过去所做的一切是不值得的？”

“那么，在你见到他的最后一面里，他是否提过？”

“不，没有提过，所以我不知道。但我想你出现这种后悔的几率比较低。”

“如果，全世界都在质疑我所作所为的价值呢？”

“那就来问问我的意见吧，假如那时候你还愿意的话。除非你说我已经不是最后一道关卡了，否则我觉得我的意见多少都有点儿用。”男人笑得痞里痞气，嫌于里昂热迟迟不迈步，牵起手往自己身前带了带，“只要有一个人肯定你，就像只要你还觉得这双翅膀不难看。”于里昂热畏缩了一刹，但男人又接着抚着他的指背，“要是你找到了下一个传承人，那个人一定也要这么肯定你才行。”

“我希望那个人，也同样认可你这一姿态的摄人之处。”

“好了吧。沙发在那边，把外套摘了就能坐。上头的卡车里有太阳能蓄电作用，没什么损伤，电源应该没问题……开关在桌子下面。我记得这儿有备用的衣服……哈，还能用。拿去换掉你那件T恤吧，穿两天了，刚才在咖啡屋那边又出汗……于里昂热？”

精灵已打开灯，从橱柜中翻出几张光盘，端着它们冲着电视机发愣。桑克瑞德又叫了一声，他才幽幽晃过神。

“我没想到啊……就像谁也没想到这个世界在寻常且极为寻常的日子中濒临毁灭，我要在这里跟你看一场电影。”

“不好么？”桑克瑞德用新找的备用衬衫换掉于里昂热手上的光盘，“看电影也是要挑日子和同伴的。你想看什么？不要纪录片。你屋里的纪录片够多了。”

“我也看文艺片和动作片。”

“还有悬疑片，我知道。看这个吗？——当然，我是不指望你看恐怖片时会抓着我假装害怕……”

“我的确害怕过，比如失去你。”

“我保证你不会，也不该。去沙发上坐。”桑克瑞德蹲到电视柜前检查播放器，但他用的时间有些长。

“那里有什么？”

“还能有什么，老式播放器。真的够老的，我都快忘记怎么用了。”

电视柜发出几下按动按钮的声音，画面才亮起来。于里昂热记住了最后让电视机和播放器启动的按钮音色，而其它不符合他对此类音色记忆的声音则留在大脑一角以备另行考量。

“好啦，大功告成。”桑克瑞德拍拍手，可一看于里昂热端端坐着，衬衫换也不换，“换了吧，你不是不喜欢穿那种T恤么。这衬衫是我买的，进安全屋以后变装用，别人没穿过。”

于里昂热摇摇头，忽然从衬衫下变出一个小盒子。盒子包装在末世之喟叹与安全屋的立意中格格不入，桑克瑞德也瞪起了眼。

“薯片？——难不成是我走之前买的那个……过期了吧？”

“过期两个月。”于里昂热安然打开它，朝男人招手，“香蕉味。”

“哈哈哈——也对，反正这屋子的干燥系统非常棒，是我挑的。”

“没有打开密封盖，既未受潮，也没有发霉。”趁桑克瑞德拍上举在半空的巴掌，于里昂热握了一下，环住男人的腰。

“哟，小朋友，撒娇时间是不是晚了二十多年？”桑克瑞德弯腰亲了亲精灵的发顶，抬手去扯两天里汗湿过又晒干过的T恤，扯到于里昂热胸膛时扯不掉了，“换衣服，我可没说要养一个29岁的孩子啊。”

“我想你。”

“……我在这里。片子开始放了。”

“过去那个。”

“两小时前你干我的时候不是这么说的。片头有制作人信息，你不看么？”

“这部片子的班底和导演另一部爱情电影是原班人马。”

“……是了。我也想你，也是过去那个，那时候你是多有意思的家伙啊。”

于里昂热这才满意，准许桑克瑞德扒掉T恤。但他也没有马上穿起衬衫，而是等桑克瑞德爬到沙发靠背上，靠着男人两腿中间坐。

“我一直以为你不喜欢那时候。”正片从一个宁静小镇开始，桑克瑞德越过精灵头顶挑走面上的薯片，“虽说也没把我挡在门外，不过好像挺忌惮我的。”

“任何一个想得到，又不敢自称了解你的人……都会对你所说的忌惮深有感触。”

“现在好多了？”

“似乎好多了，又似乎不是。这部电影的导演……凭一部取材自亲身经历的爱情片猎得多项国际大奖，两位主演红极一时，而隔年的这一部悬疑恐怖题材影片却差评无数。当时，最能得到公认的负面评价是：编剧和导演，均未曾历经过死之极限，镜头中的恐惧徒有其表。原本我不赞成这一观点，毕竟不是每个人都要有在死亡刀尖起舞的经历才能涉猎这一题材，但我清楚同一种缺陷。”

桑克瑞德闭着嘴咀嚼薯片。于里昂热也在吃，但更多时是举着盒子方便男人抓取。屏幕上的男女主角头一次见鬼，无甚新意地捂着嘴尖叫。于里昂热断断续续说着一些“抽象化感情概念”、“经过总结分析搭建模型后可知”一类理论，后脑靠上沙发顶，垫着男人的下腹。

“这个血量不科学。”桑克瑞德舔着指腹评价，“他这种枪的子弹，打进肉体后，前方弹孔小，但体内和后方会被绞出一个洞，打中人的这里是站不起来的。”

“你像个不会看电影的理工科生。”

“这可能是职业病了。你接着说？”

“这也许是全片我最喜欢的一个镜头……他对女人产生欲望时舔舐嘴唇，高度紧张时也会如此。”

“因为你也是这样？”

于里昂热的薯片停在嘴唇上。

“人因不了解而恐惧与忌惮，而我忌惮，是因为我不了解自己究竟‘有没有足够了解’。忌惮促成谨慎，狂妄催生过失。桑克瑞德，如今我似乎足够了解你了……”

“又开始害怕自己轻易就把我推进本不该有的死线吗？”

“从忌惮，转为肆无忌惮。忽略或者遗忘，错以为你不是个危险人物。刚才，电视机柜里……你在给谁发报？”

画面中的男子被一起上床的女人用枪打爆了下体，桑克瑞德一下子夹起膝盖，将精灵一片刚放进口中的薯片挤了出来。

“好痛……”

“啊啊。”

两人都摸起各自腿间；于里昂热挪开夹着自己腮帮子的男人的膝盖，观察了下膝盖上的鳞片硬度，顺手捡回薯片。

“是里奥尔。”桑克瑞德答道，“确保他能找到你。要是你碰到外头的勘察队，他们不伤害你是最好的。如果反过来，你就得让里奥尔帮你。但愿他能赶上吧……见到他之前，你也不要太快给勘察队发现。白天那伙人太危险了，根本就不是抓住我们以后就打算好好说话的。”

“……我认为下体遭到重大伤害，以小镇的医疗水平，恐怕无力回天。”

“剧情从这里开始就在扯淡了吧。”

“其实你还没有说给我听……你去电视塔后，需要我在外面做什么。”

“告诉所有愿意听你说话的人，这座城市要沉没了。普通人估计不肯相信，不过里奥尔在军方那边的信用不错，所以你得说给里奥尔听，让他帮你转达给这附近的所有人。”

于里昂热沉默一阵，重新靠上男人的下腹：“我坚持一个观点，不管你同不同意：这样的观影姿势，不是一般情侣所应有。”

桑克瑞德轻轻拍了拍双翅，扇倒了一大堆东西。“等我用完这个也恢复得够好了，再跟你坐同一排。”他随手挠挠精灵头顶，“没事，我会赶回来。”

“但我敢断言，你应该还不能复原。你要用这种力量听取帝龙的声音。”

“这薯片也太碎了点……”

“我得到你了吗，桑克瑞德？我的自信心仿佛与这些薯片一样碎。”

“相信我会回来，不是狂妄，是我想从你身上得到的东西。”

“我的房间里有什么，是那时的你想得到的？”

“构成于里昂热的东西。”男人躬身搂了下于里昂热的脑袋，“思考故事的脑子、写出不同结局的手；即使被人们害怕和攻击，也会警告他们要离开这里的人格。”

“这个保证是可以存在的：让我的付出值得，我回应你的信任。”

“不过别太出格。”

于里昂热捏了捏捂住自己两眼的男人手臂：“我虽一度渴求过你的诚实，但现在……我看不到屏幕了。”

桑克瑞德松开怀中脑袋，却还支着于里昂热的头顶：“不得不说，我看到这种幽灵不会尖叫。”

“对此我亦啧啧称幸。”

于里昂热抖抖盒子，夹起一撮薯片洒进嘴里。

【4】

桑克瑞德拍起翅膀飞向电视塔，一如健硕的鹰。于里昂热望着鹰的背影，点了根烟——这回在废墟里捡来的烟，运气出奇好，是没有拆封的一整盒。

来时是桑克瑞德托着于里昂热，将精灵往地上一放就飞走了，反而让于里昂热觉得不是自己被放下，而是怀中放飞了一只雏鹰，看它在展翅刹那羽翼丰满、身形健美，两翅乘上风，拨起天空中苍色的波纹。

桑克瑞德没一会儿就飞得没影了。约过一分钟，电视塔结界被触动，藤蔓发出强光。于里昂热目不转睛，吐出一条长长的烟，意识到这是“从他怀里腾飞的鹰”所为，那鹰正是由他亲手养大似的，精灵的胸膛胀满了。

“去吧……若你是聆听者依恋的歌声，不论石墙铁笼，必都拜倒在你脚下。”

电视塔的光又增强了一分，龙啸贯耳。这下大概整座城市，甚至附近地区的人们都能看到了，亦将有大量队伍朝这里赶来。于里昂热将烟抽至半截，捏在指间挥了挥。并不是与他呼应但确实存在，废墟上各个角落几乎同时亮起了灯，仿佛废墟复活了似地，连人声都渐渐兴起，再也不避讳不同阵营的利益冲突。

“灾难面前，生命都是平等的。”于里昂热望了眼逐渐朝电视塔移动的灯光，光晕色彩代表势力，像是萨雷安的浅蓝、蜥蜴人一族的赤红、青蓝之手的暗黄；也有些是光影中透出标志，如伊修加德和乌尔达哈的财阀、军力卓绝的加雷马。但并非所有人都能走得到电视塔，连靠近都是难事。兴许半途相遇就要打起来了，于里昂热推算着，按照阿拉米格就算自己得不到有价值的情报也要敲碎加雷马人牙齿的理念，要是两者遇上，免不了要打一架。人类的争利劣根性常常成为人类族群公敌抨击的重点，主流宗教教典也常提及和劝诫；但它并不能成为让人类放弃抵抗、主动退出历史的理由，甚至不能让没有社会概念的动物坐以待毙。故而星球的意志在两方之中选择了人类，不允许魔物一侧完全压倒，正像维持一台天平，星球给了人类新的砝码，让两侧都具有平等争战的条件；一旦人类这一侧也压倒了平衡，星球会将砝码还给魔物的吧。

魔物的生态、可与人类关联起来的科技、探索异界的钥匙，还有魔物自身的力量……人类利用星球赐予的智慧，在极端时间内就找到了灾难对自身的有利之处、奋起反扑，势头锐不可当。要说于里昂热有什么要在其中提出异议的，那便是用在桑克瑞德身上的移植改造技术。邪门、不人道、忤逆天理……谴责之声不绝于耳，于里昂热亦早有预料；随后各方势力要求他转送这种技术专利，压力当头砸下，就不再是于里昂热和桑克瑞德两个人的问题了。

桑克瑞德对于里昂热呆在电视塔外面提出的两项协作要求乍看相悖，实际给了于里昂热选择余地。这座城市即将彻底沉没，撤离对象包括所有身在城市中的人；其中谁又是能进电视塔的，而进入电视塔又将如何呢？抢到魔龙的卵、让所属势力在情报和技术水平上领先其他各方一步，同时面临战斗和牺牲风险，并极大可能逃不出电视塔、随城市沉没。于里昂热的烟灭了，嘴里的烟味也蜕变成苦味。他叹了口气，猜出那男人的意图：桑克瑞德已经替他选好放进电视塔的人了，那些人一定是执着、疯狂甚至自大的，将死于不听劝阻而不是谁有意陷害，而桑克瑞德“决定了”这些有机会从电视塔中夺取一两个魔龙卵的冒险家的末路。

“这样……疯子们就少一个让星球意志赠予人类的砝码发展成失衡之祸根的机会了吗……”

说不上赞成与否，于里昂热只能保证自己“理解了”。从某一时段起，桑克瑞德的决定变得不近人情，会连自己都打算进去，并把做出不近人情决定的责任揽在自己身上。这让于里昂热想起来便有些心惊，像是桑克瑞德将什么权力从他身上抢走了而又将他打从心底不情愿面对的东西交换了过来。桑克瑞德那难以再回到人类定义中的性命、得到力量后按照能者多劳规则置身于前线的次数、被觊觎的实验价值、几乎再难回头的重重险阻。桑克瑞德也在试着让于里昂热忘掉这些被他暗中换掉的东西，甜蜜、迁就、坦率到不自然，虽然做爱时会在于里昂热表达出的情意中发抖，却再也不似从前那样装不明白或刻意以沉默回避。虽说于里昂热是挺受用，但这不意味着他看不出其中微妙的不协调感。他想起男人其实仍稍显笨拙的地方就不自觉无奈又想笑，并真的笑了出来——电视塔又爆出几声魔龙的嘶鸣，墙外藤蔓的光芒剧烈闪烁，明暗不齐。声浪震得朝电视塔接近的人们不约而同停了一停，于里昂热望他们的灯光想，此时他们应该也都猜到了，电视塔里激战正酣。魔物的战斗将让有志进电视塔探一探、如同挖掘探宝挖出点什么好东西来的勘探队无不心焦，都以为可能己方已经晚了一步。几分钟踟蹰后，于里昂热又看到废墟中的灯光加快向电视塔涌去。

“唉啊……桑克瑞德。”精灵点了第二根烟，忧郁地通过脚下废墟各个角落游弋灯光的移动幅度计算时间，“光听你的，不让我参与……便算是保护我了吗？”

桑克瑞德自然听不到这个疑问，但电视塔的光芒强烈地一闪，于里昂热便当它是那男人在回答了。不然，他这时应该是站在桑克瑞德身后目睹一切的。

看似坦诚了不少，而实际仍另有打算，欲盖弥彰地用坦诚掩饰。于里昂热没有办法对这个模样的桑克瑞德降低防备，也不能完全忤逆那人的意思。像他学会在桑克瑞德的行动上搜索反常线索，而后确认，是的，就是这样。

从那一天开始，或者说，在那一天之后，一切都被揭露开了。从桑克瑞德站在他面前说“我有一个让你不会痛苦的办法”的那天开始。那个几乎只对心底认定的某一位家人直言承诺的男人像是换了寄托，对于里昂热伸出了手。在人类的日常生活被与魔龙的战斗占满空间时，桑克瑞德展开战斗奔忙期间紧锁的眉头，突然用最为耀眼、叫人不得不相信的姿态宣称：

「让我把你从这种痛苦中解放出来吧。」

诚恳得形同虚假，以至于于里昂热宁可回头，重新面对和平年代里翘着腿吃冰淇淋、发出“你不可能拯救所有人”嘲笑与自嘲的同一个男人，或者在他将其至重至珍之人送上不复归之路后依旧说出“你负责思考，我负责行动……怎么样”的那一个男人——烟烧到了滤嘴，正在熄灭；电视塔奇异地静了一会儿；人们的灯光聚在了一起；于里昂热正思考着，那时桑克瑞德过于耀眼了，仿佛过去的得志少年。

于里昂热扔下滤嘴。桑克瑞德所说的“从痛苦中解放”，说不定实属裹着糖衣的惩戒才对。他本应得不到这些——才对。并非怀疑桑克瑞德的感情，而是畏惧那人宣泄出来的方式。他只确信自己付得起得到感情的代价，承担得起桑克瑞德希望他承担的东西也放得下桑克瑞德希望他放下的东西，那人才会放心宣泄出代表感情的言辞。

但这不代表他就得完全遵从那男人的一面坚持。

电视塔在震颤和巨响中晃动，视力稍敏锐一些的人都可看得到水泥块抖落。而后响动戛然停止，潮水般涌动的人群也茫然观望。于里昂热知道时机已至，看准几股人群颜色的交界，抬起一步；一步后他迈得更开，再转为小跑，跑进人们视野中，同时运起咒语，展开一道防护壁、释放替身。

左臂被打断也就在数秒之中，所幸那是替身，于里昂热仍有机会。白天见过的陷阱师从萨雷安的阵营中率先闪出，接着是阿拉米格的毁灭者（*8，DESTROYER），好在他们更关注同一时间赶上的加雷马人，正如于里昂热预料，阿拉米格人优先截断了加雷马的攻势。

一面是他们迫切一探究竟的电视塔，一面是遭到通缉的“人龙”的制造者。两边都具有极高情报价值，纯属人类的于里昂热这一侧却比电视塔容易解决，故而一发现于里昂热踪影，武力的重心就偏移了。

不过，也有不犯傻的。“你在这里——那头人龙，是在电视塔里吧？”白天见过的陷阱师抢在枪火魔法之中喊话，“想分散我们注意力吗？”

于里昂热尽量在闪避与防御行为中表现出恭谦有礼。眼见武力向此处聚集，精灵慎重思虑后，请出冰神希瓦的化身，于身周筑造出厚厚的防护壁垒。说来他与“冰神希瓦”也算有缘，早年能恣意将冰神希瓦力量从防守定义转变为进攻的超能力者，正是在穆恩布瑞达引领下尝到败绩。于里昂热虽不违犯规律擅自将冰神之力化作利剑，用起盾来却难免唏嘘，他也记得那位故去的、能将冰神之力运用得突破极限的超能力者的最初心愿，祈祷她和穆恩布瑞达的英灵能助他一臂。

“是的。”于里昂热答道，“我不希望有人进入电视塔。”

“里面发生了什么！人龙在里面——抢夺资源，还是魔龙的卵？”

“那已不重要。重要的是……”

冰墙正被火灵削弱，于里昂热已见另一名支援的超能力者在近处与士兵瞄准了他。

“……这座城市将会沉入海底。人龙听见了帝龙的声音，若我没有推测错误，电视塔下方，潜藏的是‘俾斯麦’。”

“不可能啊——这里的帝龙早就消灭了——”

独自一人的声音不大，跟聚集在城市废墟里的各路探测队相比，微弱得有如蚊虫。于里昂热的提醒只兴起一分疑惑，很快被人们的目标盖过：缉捕这名嫌犯。

于里昂热在通缉令上的罪名再清楚不过。“用人体改造实验制造出人龙”、“独占技术”，以及在机密档案中定性为“掌握有运用魔物力量的情报”、“并不完全站在人类一边”、“可以听取行星的声音”。

“一旦发现该名技术员及经由其手改造的人龙，立即逮捕，送交总指挥部”——几乎是每一个国家与势力的密令。

于里昂热倒不太悲哀自怜，桑克瑞德亦是不屑兴叹。只要力量过大且没有拴上狗链，自然会被冠以潜在公敌的名头，被各方争抢。利用“人龙”的技术打造一支拥有魔龙实力的人类军队，哪一个势力愿意放过这块肥肉呢？不管于里昂热警告了什么，“争夺情报”的目标都决定了结局。没有人会相信猎物的警告不是为了求生。

“这里帝龙早就被消灭了！不要信他，攻上去！”

于里昂热低声感叹“啊呀……果然”，转向那名萨雷安籍陷阱师。

“那或者，我不妨束手，请让我见一见萨雷安在此处的指挥员。”

冰墙已损坏，攻势也不容于里昂热悠闲。他先盯着陷阱师稳步接近，抬高声音。

“人龙的确在电视塔里战斗，而只有我能使他听令。萨雷安应该更理解我手里技术的价值和意义……”

他不意外听到另一侧的萨纳兰口音：“那个家伙！对啊，他是萨雷安人。”

陷阱师显出一丝疑虑，于里昂热又有目的地让自己略处下风，脚步打滑。乌尔达哈财阀聘的雇佣兵扑上、打着利姆萨·罗敏萨徽记的结实男性亦不甘落后，中杂哥布林族的满地炮弹。情势一转，萨雷安籍的陷阱师立即下了决心，率领士兵持枪挡在于里昂热前方：“这名嫌犯是萨雷安国籍！他应该由我国优先处置！”

矛头逆转，陷阱师拉响闪光弹，指示于里昂热躲进光照下的盲区。“这家伙很狡猾，”陷阱师又警示同伴，“可要看住他了——”谁知于里昂热装作被人搡倒，滚落山坡，趁闪光弹效果犹在，闪进废墟和人群之间。

他要让更多的人听到他的话。“城市就要沉下水底、由海中的俾斯麦吞噬——”于里昂热奔走躲闪，用尽一切力量护住自己，“请不要忽视倾听行星声音的人所发警告，顾全自身，尽快撤离这个地方。”可他得到的回应无一不是拒绝。

“那家伙！是危险分子！”

“通缉令上的？就是他吗？”

“快抓住他，这是命令！”

“请尽快撤出这座城市——”

“……他会操纵人龙！”

“呜哇——那边！快看电视塔！”

无人不回应，连于里昂热都忍不住望了过去。电视塔四周藤蔓发出的光从亮黄色变成紫红，映得一片浓雾也含了淡淡紫色。任何有经验的人都知道，这是一个区域被魔物改造成异界的征兆。

电视塔失守了。于里昂热有些错愕，不清楚桑克瑞德情况如何；而又像回应了他的疑问，电视塔被紫红光亮包围，在月色下如一只尖爪，人龙的身影也从爪尖腾起，仿佛尖爪放飞的魍魉。

于里昂热才发现自己不知不觉中已经冲到了通往电视塔马路的路口处，算是在半个多小时前他观望到的距离中的一半还多，也是各股势力交汇处的一道关卡前，完全暴露在枪口下了。他离电视塔的距离近地能很快看出桑克瑞德朝这边飞来的速度，不一会儿又隐约看到桑克瑞德正苦笑着摇头，黑亮鳞片几乎覆盖了上身，怀里护着某样物件。

风遽然呼啸起来，吹得众人站立不稳、包着辎重的帆布唰唰啪啪地响。人龙的责备夹在风中，大展着翼膜滑翔。

“我就知道你不肯听我的。”

“不、不不……”于里昂热惊慌地回答，“不要过来……”他在刚才的险境里都没有惊慌过，此时却顶风叫喊，“不能过来，桑克瑞德！”

对桑克瑞德的通缉令指出，“力量已超脱常人”、“受制造者控制”、“趋近魔物”、“危及人类”、“按魔物论处”。

桑克瑞德低了下头，风撩起的发丝下露出一只发白的左眼，半张脸披着黑鳞。人类的迫击炮开火击中他时，这只异常的左眼还圆睁着，在普通人看来都是异形的狰狞。人龙嘶吼了一声，滑翔势头被打破，令他没能避开另一枚炮弹。狙击枪和魔法紧随追上，人龙坠落下去，倒像是掉进了星海。

于里昂热拔腿试着向男人坠下的方向再跑，但后方空门开得太久，精灵未能防住士兵压制。他也再没能喊出声，好像刚才叫得出桑克瑞德的名字已撕裂了声带。精灵愣愣看着人龙的身影砸进远处某一点地面，听得轰的一声，余音被追过去的士兵踩得粉碎。

_注：（*8）毁灭者：第七龙神2020职业，武道型角色_

【5】

“机关”，最早还是得到了政府支持的。高层情报部确认魔物存在，利用“机关”专门培养对抗魔物的战斗精英。“机关”得到大量科技和战技领域的人才，通过解决日常生活中不便公开的魔物所引发事件积累战斗经验和数据。

而随着经验和数据积累，“机关”的部分核心成员却越来越不敢乐观。

于里昂热便是其中一个。桑克瑞德作为长年游走在各地各领域情报一线成员，察觉到那精灵族的深沉神色不同以往也不是难事。那天桑克瑞德远行归来，给“机关”总指挥提交了战事捷报，于里昂热恰也在接收报告的行列中，桑克瑞德能看得到那精灵神情有别于其他几名分析员。不过当下于里昂热并未开口，桑克瑞德也不多话，只多看了那精灵几眼。

于里昂热恰好从报告书上移开目光，向男人看来。后者微微一停，以为于里昂热被他瞧得不舒服了，忙报了个礼节微笑，准备撇去视线。可于里昂热的样子在众人之中太突兀了，面对一份战果丰硕的捷报所有人皆欣慰嬉笑，唯独于里昂热两条眉毛间勾着一道阴影。桑克瑞德知道自己就算撇去视线也没用，那精灵能这么看过来，一定已经察觉到了。而精灵看过来的目光，桑克瑞德又有点埋怨自己能认得出其中深意，想装作没看到都难了。

他只好出声说：“一块吃个午饭？”

好几个人都转头看了看他，其中包括在参加任务前刚跟他分手的炮友。桑克瑞德假意尴尬地抓抓脸。

“就当是庆祝。”

“现在还在说正事。”雅·修特拉斥责道，于里昂热则无声别过脸。

桑克瑞德直夸自己机智，既躲过了窘境，又保住了尊严。他能发现得了于里昂热的异常不是因为他一直在注意什么，桑克瑞德反复提醒自己：就和他没有从敏菲利亚迎向养母怀抱的身影上期待过什么一样。

散会后桑克瑞德首先抓住里奥尔·弗雷斯特，邀约午饭。他是刚下飞空艇，有权休息一整天再返工，而没参加任务的里奥尔不同，下午还得继续工作，桑克瑞德便好笑地大喝起放了苏打水的鸡尾酒，故意碰撞里奥尔的可乐杯。

“哼，小贼。”里奥尔由着桑克瑞德聒噪，“随你吧！你还没回到这里，上头就在夸奖说宇格拉姆郡完全检测不到魔物波段了，立一大功啊……多休息两天也没事。宇格拉姆郡的魔物是和火墙、新植林一带巢穴相接的，剩下就是扫清那里的魔物残余而已，交给支部去做吧。”

“是个好消息。”桑克瑞德放下酒杯，“不过真的没关系了吗……”

“你还发现了什么？”

“发现有人不太高兴，感觉自己做错什么了。”

“谁？”

“于里昂热呗。”

“他啊。呼……我也不怕说，毕竟大家还是很尊重他的意见的。本来这次任务不需要他插手，但他在你出发后不久突然介入，连大姐头都吓了一跳。”

“我出发后？多久？”

“我想想啊……原来不就是因为宇格拉姆郡的魔物巢穴方位不明才让你去的嘛，差不多就是你传回第一份定位数据，确认波长之后。其实于里昂热先生不支持这次行动。”

“喂，宇格拉姆郡已经因为这些魔物乱成一片了啊，无法公开的事件都超过5件了。反对的理由呢？”

里奥尔摇了摇头：“他没有明说。”

“又是这样。”

“神神秘秘的……”

“但是他一般会另给一个方案。”

“……你倒是熟络。他建议反向调查，先从火墙开始。”

桑克瑞德将放在桌面上的酒杯推来推去，沉思了会儿。

“你怎么看？”里奥尔问。

“敏菲利亚怎么说？”

“她保留看法，提出优先考虑宇格拉姆郡居民的安全。”

桑克瑞德瞥了眼这位老搭档，后者也毫不避讳地看着他。

“后来于里昂热先生又提了一个建议，这才有你必须每天回报一次体质检测数据的要求。”

“我就知道是那家伙要的。麻烦死了……每次外出都要找地方脱衣服。”

“你觉得他想从你的体质检测数据上得到什么线索？”

桑克瑞德推着酒杯玩的手停了下来，用指尖拨了拨浮起来的冰块。

“这次的魔物巢穴就像蚁穴里的女王，支配范围达到一座半岛，包括地表以下纵深四十星里，完全覆盖横穿宇格拉姆郡的宇格拉姆河干流。”过了会儿桑克瑞德说，“将它连根拔起、做到‘火墙和新植林地区魔物失去头目、宇格拉姆郡完全检测不到魔物波段’的效果，影响力其实并不像字面上说的那么简单。对于魔物生态来讲，这差不多相当于烧毁了它们的一座城市，或者说是一座首都，毁掉一个小王国。越是深入巢穴，离魔物生存的异空间越接近……我们现有的技术水平检测不到异空间真正存在的深度，但体质监测数据可以反映出一些来。”

“那就是说他在找异空间？”

“我觉得大概不止这样。”桑克瑞德喝了一大口酒，“不过我也不知道。”

“你不是比较听得懂他说的话嘛……”

“敏菲利亚真的没有在听完于里昂热的建议以后，收到行星的任何回音吗？”

“没有。如果有的话，她不可能不告诉我们。”

“奇怪了，那家伙……不应该啊。”

“于里昂热先生真的没有在谋划别的事情吗。”

桑克瑞德迅速扫了一眼面前的老搭档。

“其实我不建议你这么想。”男人安静地摇摇酒杯，再次碰了碰里奥尔的可乐，“因为你得相信他。”

“为什么‘得’？”

“情报不能永远只听一面。”

“你是有什么证据证明他完全可信，还是只是单纯想要相信，一点都不肯怀疑？”

“哈……听起来像问我是不是喜欢那家伙。”

“你不是吗？”

“啊——喂，里奥尔。”

桑克瑞德挠起一头短发，挠得脸都埋进了臂弯。片刻后他猛一扬起头，贼坏贼坏地咧开嘴：“干嘛，想约啦？”

“以前我俩常去露天电影院，找老板夫妻家做客时我就很想问你。你想不想要那样的家人？”

“原本就没有过、得到了又害怕失去害怕得要命，我这种人要这种东西来没有什么用吧。”

“你明明知道这种存在对一个人来说有多重要。”

“那跟我自己想不想要也没什么关系。”

“常去于里昂热的房间又是为什么？”

“找乐子呗。——别误会啊，里奥尔，我心里有你。”桑克瑞德作势要去抓里奥尔捏着餐刀的手，却被对方做出玩笑性的反感表情避开了。

“你就扯吧。”里奥尔嗤道。但桑克瑞德注意到好友脸上阴沉了一瞬。

“里奥尔。”桑克瑞德严肃地叹了口气，“我觉得以前那样挺不错的。”

“没事。啊……没事。”里奥尔扔下餐刀，望了眼餐厅天花板吸顶灯，“我也没有别的意思。”

“要去我房间吗？”

“我下午还要上班。”

“晚上呢？”

“你回来以后的行程早就排满了吧？我也一样。”

“我不是开玩笑。我也相信你。”

“我要问的不是这些啊。我们这些家伙嘴里的‘相信’，分量和性质都跟普通人不同。桑克瑞德——我想知道你相信于里昂热的理由。”

“我想知道你问这个问题的理由。”

“万一你不在了……”

“我会在死之前让你们知道理由。”桑克瑞德喝完了酒。

里奥尔碰也没碰他的可乐杯，只隔着可乐杯和餐盘打量男人半晌。

“可能我应该换个说法，你更像说一些我家的猫不会挠人之类的。”

“要是别人也这么质疑你，我也一样护着你哦。而且你没有必要问我，用你自己经验判断也足够了。”

“我吗？”里奥尔四下瞄了瞄，“我就这么说吧——我原本以为他反对的理由之一，是你的体质本来不适合靠近巢穴。”

桑克瑞德无所谓地说：“对啊。可我能找到，这不才让我去的嘛。”

“但他只让你反馈数据。你这家伙一听这种要求，绝对能走多深就走多深。”

“只要是有必要的，换个人来要求我也得做到啊。”

“可是他不是不明白你这家伙的习惯，就算这样，他都没提出让你保持在安全距离外。”

“我自己知道该怎么做嘛。”

“你是吗？你要是真的不这么做，前天不就该回到这里了么？”

“你说话有点像修特拉。”

“我还像个嫉妒小人一样对你碎嘴于里昂热有多可疑。”

“里奥尔……”

“从我发现你闯进魔物波动密集地区的距离超过你身体可承受数值限额时就知道了。”

“我现在这不没事嘛，再说，这都是我们的职责。”

“我就问你，当于里昂热连你都欺瞒和伤害的时候，可不可以算作是彻底背叛了大家？”

“不可以。”

里奥尔对这一答案表露出了极大不快，拿起没吃光的餐盘和可乐杯离座走开了。

桑克瑞德没去追赶，摆弄着空酒杯，又捞起两口焖土豆。

于里昂热又刚好经过，隔着两排餐桌。他到餐厅晚了许多，盘子里没装什么荤菜。

“稍后是否要去我那里……”

桑克瑞德也拿起餐盘和空杯，一副准备离开的架势：“不了，下午我约了敏菲利亚谈事情。”

【6】

“于里昂热？……他没有说什么哦。不过我感觉到了……他反对清剿魔物巢穴的原因，不是因为他偏向魔物，而是担心那一侧的平衡被打破吧。”

“这是无法乐观的事实，只要两侧还在继续争夺生存空间，总有一天，平衡都会被打破。”

“是啊……魔物是除不尽的。既然出现了也延续了，就一定有延续的理由。这个世界不会轻易让一种生来就站在生态顶端的存在失去天敌。”

“那他到底在反对什么呢……”

敏菲利亚也露出了深沉的神情，桑克瑞德不便再往下追问。

“倾听行星声音之人”、“行星意志的代言人”、“最接近行星意志的存在”——内部如此称呼敏菲利亚，各国同行业内更多称呼她为“行星守护者”。她并非独一无二，世上已知同类可以听得见行星呼唤的也有三四个人。桑克瑞德参加这一次任务前不久，伊修加德就有一个能将冰神希瓦的力量运用到极致的“守护者”在业内声名大噪。

但行星守护者并不是全站在人类一侧的。伊修加德的守护者就站在魔物一侧，虽然不至于带领魔物反扑人类，拿命守护者对人类的指引却不像敏菲利亚这样，尽可能照顾人类一侧的利益。在那一名守护者看来，魔物反而是被欺压的弱势。伊修加德对那名守护者颇有微词已久，桑克瑞德等一众情报员曾经监听到伊修加德内部对守护者加上“叛徒”的代称。对此桑克瑞德很是担忧敏菲利亚的处境，几次提醒敏菲利亚，他们作为不为人知的一个组织，在多种势力牵涉下行走，必须格外注意保护自己。

说到需要自我保护，敏菲利亚是一个，于里昂热又是一个。于里昂热是团队中分析“行星之声”的专家，不仅分析，也要承担起与之相对的决策参谋责任。绝大部分时候，于里昂热坚持反对的事项，要是没有违逆“行星的意志”或是敏菲利亚并未提出“听到了相反的行星的声音”，很难将于里昂热的反对事项驳斥下去。组织依赖于里昂热解读古文书、从过去数千万年同一种守护者听到的行星之声中分析出规律的能力，这一点成就了于里昂热在组织里的地位。虽说于里昂热的性格使之平常不起眼，可一旦他开口，便能用一根草敲响洪钟。

桑克瑞德回眼一瞧楼下，小广场上就有那精灵族的影子。他抓抓脑袋，跟敏菲利亚说了一声，买了两杯冷饮，独自找上坐在小广场苗圃边的于里昂热。

“又喂猫。”桑克瑞德给那精灵塞了一杯冷饮，双腿翘上座椅扶手，“喝吧，加糖的。”

两只橘猫和一只黑猫围着于里昂热的脚，很是害怕桑克瑞德的模样。

“这俩小家伙我记得。”男人指着两只橘猫说，“出任务前你就在喂，胖了不少啊。起名字了吗？”

“这只叫琥珀。那只也叫琥珀。”

桑克瑞德翻了翻眼睛。

“其实……其中一只已经不是你曾见过的了。猫这种生物，大多未必久居一方。”

“黑色的呢？”

“桑克瑞德。”

“干嘛？”

于里昂热握起一把小猫饼干，起身一点点往外洒，引走猫咪后，拍了拍手。猫咪认出了他的意思，意犹未尽蹭了蹭精灵的腿才钻进草丛。于里昂热也等猫咪在草丛中窸窸窣窣钻来钻去的声音消失了才坐回长椅，掰开桑克瑞德送来的冷饮杯盖瞅了瞅内容物，插上吸管。

“那只黑色的猫，叫桑克瑞德。”

桑克瑞德噎了一口。

“没有别的意思……也许是这两个月，定期接收解读你送来的体质检测报告，下意识起了这个名字。你放心，要是这只猫也走丢了……我不会再冒犯你的名字。”

“没有，我不是怪你——算了。既然提起体质检测报告，那就进正题吧。你为什么反对这次的任务？”

于里昂热用吸管搅拌冰块，斯斯文文地抿着。

“当人类发现宇格拉姆郡背后已经被魔物筑巢，并控制住火墙和新植林、面积多达一个半岛时，我就在思考这个问题……魔豆是童话，真正的大树绝非一夜长成。为什么它在成长过程中并未被人类察觉……而倘若魔物本可以筑巢，生活在异空间中不与人类有所交集，是不是就是无害的？如果是，又是什么，让它们突然变得有害了呢？”

“你是说，它们其实已经在那个地方生活有一段时间了，足够让它们安静筑巢并且扩大到现在这个规模对吧？”

于里昂热点了点头。

“假如不是影响了人类，异空间的魔物本来是不会被人类发觉的。异空间之所以被称为异空间，无非就是……人类摸不着，认识不到更去不到的地方。相对地，原本魔物也不适合在人类世界居住，所以才要将人类世界改造成异空间。那个巢穴周围，或者巢穴之中，是什么让这一性质发生了反转；将巢穴从根部拔除，又会导致异空间和魔物一族发生怎样的变化……有什么，是我作为一个记录者，应该注意和记录在册的？”

桑克瑞德想了想，觉得问题不算小——包括于里昂热会对他这个情报工作者说这些在内。

“怎么当时不明说给大家听听？”

于里昂热的表情渐渐消失了。

“……桑克瑞德，你认为……记录者应该站在哪一边？”

“你该不会害怕被人当做伊修加德的伊赛勒那样的吧。”

“真理是不会因为外人唾骂而改变性质的。我只是在想……我所记录下来的东西，最终服务的是人类，还是……真正的真理？”

桑克瑞德歪歪扭扭地靠着长椅。“你想服务谁？不，或者说，真理会自行选择遵从它的存在。你要做的就是通过真实的记录把后人引领到真理所在的方向上而已。”

“那么……伊赛勒女士选择守护的那一侧，就一定不持有真理任何一页吗？”

“你这么说是很危险的哦。”

“历史上，人类对龙族犯下过重罪，也经过千年的流血之争，才通过揭露真相、走过漫长的改革，维护住现今的和平。魔物的存在……是不是也经历过类似故事，也许最开始踏过平衡线的反而是人类？”

桑克瑞德丢开冷饮杯，扯住于里昂热的领子。

有人经过他们身边，看到的是拥吻着的身影。

桑克瑞德会亲吻谁都不奇怪，那人噤声走远了。

“……有人在附近的时候不要说这种话，你本来就不太像完全站在我们这边的。”桑克瑞德等听不见人声，推开精灵的胸膛，“别连答案的边角都碰不到，就被赶出这里。”

“我会记住的。”

桑克瑞德又觉得做得过火，随口提起于里昂热房里窗台上的三叶草打发话题。

精灵投来的视线有些讶异。

“你出发前……它只是一棵幼苗。”

“我修博物学嘛。宇格拉姆河的风景也不错——啊，这么说来，你要是有空就应该多出去旅行。说不定这样旅行几次下来，就不那么像是只替魔物考虑的怪家伙了。既然你想维持住记录的公允，眼睛可不能只看着敌人。”

“记录者……还是应尽可能观察行星守护者的言行。”

桑克瑞德正想说“我帮你请假”，忽然吞下了话语。

他想起很多年前，敏菲利亚还是个少女，在他面前走向养母所在的小屋的画面。

桑克瑞德咬了咬冷饮杯。

“好吧。”

然而他下一次出差归来，给于里昂热送去一张拍了许多照片的存储卡，于里昂热却没有拒绝。后来桑克瑞德又送几次，再变成每次都送，于里昂热都接受了。久而久之桑克瑞德胆子大了起来，会在给于里昂热送去存储卡后多呆几小时，看那精灵怎么整理照片，顺带给对方讲一讲拍照地点的特色。呆得久了，桑克瑞德也记住了于里昂热这屋子的摆设，乃至后来聊天中途，他还会猜一猜屋里熏香的成分，能得到那精灵的肯定，小小地得意几分钟。

桑克瑞德觉得自己干得不错，这是为了让于里昂热不至于因为思虑过深遭他人误会而做的一点帮助，譬如要是观点给人太偏激的感觉，那精灵还能提一提自己“的确是爱着人类世界、考虑过人类世界之美与利益的”，更易于为人接受。这让他再增加的纪念品就不那么突兀了——当然，他会给敏菲利亚、修特拉和当时的伊达都带上一份纪念品——“纪念品更有实感”，桑克瑞德如此宣称，“不贵。”

好像也是从他带纪念品开始，于里昂热一改桑克瑞德对其“绝不在有书本的地方吃东西”的刻板印象，会提前准备一些茶点。桑克瑞德吃惊一下后亦接受了这种改变，毕竟于里昂热告诉他，这是一种公平的报偿。

桑克瑞德也没有问，为什么茶点总是提前出现。给彼此留下一点余地，桑克瑞德想，他不希望于里昂热发觉“他注意到了”。他一再提示自己不能显得太自大，也不能让于里昂热觉得他太轻浮。还有在于里昂热屋里停留时间，要恰好是茶点吃完的时长。他用对茶点味道的评价做结尾，比如“它们的颜色跟你的屋子很搭调”，或是“这个味道一吃起来就知道是你准备的”。

每到这时候于里昂热的微笑都很腼腆，如同桑克瑞德是摸着他的头顶夸奖他。

“我记得你去的那个地区，气候燥热、口味偏重。”有一次于里昂热的茶非常淡，茶点也不甜。桑克瑞德问起精灵脑力活动任务重，怎么不吃得甜一点，于里昂热便如此作答。

男人盯着茶杯里的麦子：“这倒是。”

又有一次桑克瑞德去的地方流行极深烘焙的快餐式咖啡，于里昂热备下的咖啡就成了微中度或更浅烘培的。苦是苦了点，但于里昂热还另准备了两块巧克力慕斯，屋子里溢满香味。

“我无意批判快餐咖啡粗糙，不过我想，你应该不反对口味重归精致。”

“你这里有咖啡机么？”

“最近新买了一台。”

“我觉得把它跟你的茶具放在一块比较好，不要藏在柜子里。”

“我倒是不常……”

桑克瑞德找出了那台咖啡机：“下次让我试试看。”

于里昂热的影子动了动，约摸是点头了。桑克瑞德偷偷一瞄，见那精灵给自己的咖啡加奶精。

桑克瑞德处理不来的约会也好办多了。

“抱歉啊，我还要去于里昂热那里谈事情。”

于里昂热配合得也快：“是的。但我会记得调配时间，让这位先生记得赴您邀请。”

而桑克瑞德声名在外的绯闻主角从不包括于里昂热，这点也令他骄傲不已。于里昂热许多事儿挺机灵，就是不太擅长表现。像他那些工作上的成绩也不显摆，让他总是不起眼。桑克瑞德叼着滤嘴在天台上望风，瞧见于里昂热孑然一身喂猫就会这么想：该想办法给这家伙加一点存在感，增多到即使他不在这里而于里昂热终于由于不为他人深入了解而陷入职场困境，也会有别人考虑于里昂热这个职位的重要性，不轻易将其调离或排挤掉的程度。工作上是，人情上也得是才行。桑克瑞德倒不认为这种窘况来临时敏菲利亚不会护着于里昂热，可敏菲利亚也需要自保。很多人都该自我保护，到时候就算敏菲利亚能出的力不多，周围人的一点点信赖也能帮上于里昂热一些忙，并且，需要据理力争时，敏菲利亚和于里昂热也都不是孤军。桑克瑞德想着想着，又觉得将这种人际政治往于里昂热身上扯仿佛玷污了那精灵一心求真理的心意，生出一种“踏实肯干的学者就该两手干干净净、不花费一分脑子去跟俗人争利”的执念。他思来想去、自言自语，直到里奥尔在一边抗议才将思路晃回来。

“什么？啊啊。”

“我刚才说，这样下去……‘机关’的立场有点让人担心啊。”

他们聊的是“机关”的前景。不为人知、难以解释、存续全靠政府承认和愿意拨款，约束性极强。敏菲利亚作为“代言人”说出来的话，在外人看来，都是站不住脚的天方夜谭，必须经过更多工作数据支撑。

什么时候人类突然觉得世上的这几个守护者都是教派开山工，不愿配合他们继续做一场能把血变成葡萄酒的梦了，他们也便失去生存之地了。到那时，再跟他们争论这不是一个梦，也不是把血变成葡萄酒的痴妄，而是对葡萄酒变成血的深刻恐惧与据实预测，也来不及了。

桑克瑞德接过里奥尔的烟。他们不仅得考虑如何在这个奇妙的秘密职场中存活，还得考虑如何再它之外活下去，并且绝不丢失众多前人用生命做铺垫的目标。

在看不见的威胁面前，人类的警惕心远远不如对同族的戒备大。桑克瑞德和里奥尔都看得多了，这一口烟点起来都啼笑皆非。

只是希望所有自己珍视的人都不用面对这些——两个男人的烟越抽越多，都在思索自己该怎么做。

【7】

在被人塞进休眠舱之前，桑克瑞德硬是请求身边的不管谁都好，替他将手里的折扇送到于里昂热那儿去。

“送给他。”桑克瑞德含糊不清地叫，“我不知道——”

的确有人抽走了那份纪念品，他没看清是谁，只觉得那人指尖的触感挺熟悉的。

恍惚中桑克瑞德瞥见修特拉也被塞进了另一台休眠舱。那就是说修特拉还好，桑克瑞德稍微放心了点；但他不知道敏菲利亚怎样，以及伊达和帕帕力莫、里奥尔他们怎样；于里昂热不在事发现场，可既然有人扣他们黑锅，就算不在事发现场也会被追查。有没有人帮助他？桑克瑞德在休眠舱中到处乱看。

他望见于里昂热就站在人群中。

“啊……好吧。这么多人。”说明被嫁祸栽赃的机关脱险了。他费了好大劲才和修特拉一起逃出来，起初以为机关总部被人烧了，没想到还能提供这样的医疗措施。桑克瑞德下意识叫了一声“修特拉”，休眠舱的系统音滴滴答应。

他睡了好些日子，意识浑浑噩噩，有时在虚空中恢复，在星海倘佯，脚下是星球浩瀚，又能看清每一条街道。

等他醒来，雅·修特拉已经在等着他了，塞给他一条浴巾，不等他问这些日子机关近况就支他去洗澡。

休眠舱很好地保持住了体能，没叫这几近三个月的沉睡休养萎缩了肌肉，醒来依然行动自如，和受伤以前的状态一样。桑克瑞德无言地揉着头发，却对“躺下”心生厌倦，不肯躺进浴缸，只用莲蓬头淋着水，拿刮胡刀割掉长长的头发。

他留下背后一撮，突然不认识镜子里的自己。于是最后那一撮长发没有被割除，湿淋淋搭着背。

一场栽赃与后续在莫须有罪名下的劫掠，机关失去了几个成员，所幸主要成员都还在。不过总部的设施遭到破坏，在桑克瑞德睡过的个把月里，这些设施也没能复原。

他想着自己和里奥尔谈过的忧虑居然成真了，而他除了养伤以外什么都没能帮上忙。经过宿舍走廊时，他的屋子仍好端端地空着，于里昂热那一间则开着一条缝，透出一条光。

桑克瑞德有些不认得这条走廊，又有些怀念地望着这条灯光。

出事前要带给于里昂热的存储卡弄丢了，纪念品大概已经送到了于里昂热手上。桑克瑞德未上前也不想敲门。

既然预测成真，那他就有更多更重要的事要办。尽管这道灯光似乎是他期待过的等待他“回去”的光，可从不被眷恋牵绊也是他的骄傲——桑克瑞德跨过于里昂热房间门的光，呆在自己屋里。

隔天桑克瑞德才又见到于里昂热一回，后者站得老远，桑克瑞德则听到了敏菲利亚消失的消息。

“消失”的概念是，脱离人类范畴、连存在的定义都上升到人类一时未能解明的层次。过去亦有类似先例，并非无据可查，大家也都接受了这个解释。神和魔往往一线之隔，无非皆为俗世之外而已，桑克瑞德只知道幸好，敏菲利亚并不是被唾弃成魔物。

那段时日可谓机关存亡的隘口。不断有人怀疑自己为之付出的一切努力是否有价值，心痛多年为同胞而战的努力居然反被同胞唾骂。也有人问过桑克瑞德失去了能承受异空间以太的体质、瞎了左眼、不能再使用哪怕是简单魔法，即使这样仍未能守护住敏菲利亚和一众同伴，到底值不值得。没等桑克瑞德说出一个圆满答案，这些提问的人也离开了机关另谋高就。

于里昂热也从那时候开始衰竭。

起初是桑克瑞德在精灵屋里闻到烟味。原本他仍不愿意像以往那样随便进于里昂热房间，若非于里昂热的沉闷已发展到好几个研究员私下埋怨，连刻意避开关于那精灵话题的桑克瑞德都听到了的程度，还有超长超强度加班，雅·修特拉也忍不住戳了戳桑克瑞德。

“要不你还是去探下口风。”修特拉说，“努力工作虽说不是坏事，可该休息也得休息，况且这么下去，好不容易留下来的人也会有压力。”

她用事故后白壁般的两眼凝视着男人，弄得后者颇为烦闷。

“唉，修特拉，你什么时候能替我说两句话。”

“在别人面前我会照顾你现在体况请他们多关照你一点，可你也不像是同意受人关照的样子呢。这回是于里昂热哦……按说从前，他才是被扰乱的那个吧。”

男人正欲一口辩解，猛又回神。“跟从前有什么关系？”他观察好友的神情，“难道跟敏菲利亚有关？”

“守护者一走，记录者的作用就变大了。接下来是谁负责传达行星的声音呢……”

不必雅修特拉多说桑克瑞德也明白。敏菲利亚作为守护者离去以后，若无新的守护者传递行星的声音，那么记录者手中所有的过去的行星之声就将起到关键作用。于里昂热也一直坚持“历史是未来的望远镜”，从过去的声音记录里寻找下一步走向的重任，自然是那精灵自觉揽去了的。

那跟他又有什么可顾虑的，桑克瑞德嘀嘀咕咕，这些他哪能想到……这么敲了敲于里昂热的房门，一推门便被里头的烟味呛了一大口。

桑克瑞德也抽烟，若只是轻微烟味未必马上闻得出来，可于里昂热的屋子已被烟气灌得视线都白了一层。桑克瑞德忙冲去打开窗，心疼地看看窗台上的三叶草。

“这都薰得蔫了。你干什么……我给你的扇子呢？”男人四下寻找自己送给精灵的折扇，却见折扇被装裱起来放在书架上，扇骨表面结了一层血迹。至于屋主，则委顿地窝在角落里。

于里昂热在外人面前不是这样。就算通宵加班两三天也能笔直站着、健步走回房间的记录者，从未给外人留下萎靡不振的印象。

桑克瑞德意图打破死寂，回身找出精灵以前买的咖啡机，说着“想抽烟可以叫上我”，擦净咖啡机积灰将之摆在厨台上。然而他在咖啡机锃亮机体上瞟到精灵两眼的倒映，以往一再被他俩藏在视网膜后方和眼皮下方的东西被简陋镜面映得一览无遗。男人磨咖啡豆的手腕迟钝迟疑，于里昂热的呼吸声小心翼翼。

桑克瑞德算是这才有所醒悟，要是于里昂热总这么看他，他就没法好好煮咖啡。

于里昂热跟别人不同，只把他放在玻璃盒子里看护是不够的。男人停下动作，扶着厨台转身。

“没法跟别人说的，可以跟我说说么？”

那精灵起身朝他走来，步履蹒跚说不清是重新学步的孩童还是垂垂老矣的枯木。桑克瑞德正在两者间选来选去，于里昂热已攀住他的肩头。

“我此后……需要一个，有能力惩戒我的帮手。”

“很多人都可以。我的剑只指向敌人。”

“如果……我就是呢。”

“呼啊，你在说什么，难不成要找记录的传承人了吗。”

好几次氛围刚好却并未越过安全距离完工的拥抱，突然覆盖了男人上身。桑克瑞德全身肌肉一紧，揪住精灵发尾。

“不要让我变成累赘。”男人咬紧牙，“我从以前开始就讨厌这样。”

“那么，只把我当做敌人就好了。剑刃、箭镞、枪口……相信着我会伤害你的至亲，就这样挥下武器即可——”

以前他向于里昂热提过什么很过分的要求吗？桑克瑞德不断反省，他说过什么过分的话吗？已经过分到了能让于里昂热也能提出这类要求作为反击的程度了吗？他甚至不敢相信自己听到了这些话，只得打打马虎眼。

“别乱撒娇，好多事都得依靠你的智慧。现在你既说不出危机在哪，也没找到传承人，怎么能这么容易放弃啊。不对……你真的想放弃？”

“不。”于里昂热答道，“我希望有更适合的人继承这个位置。”

桑克瑞德拍了下精灵的背，几经斟酌才说：“我可以帮你物色，但没有特别理由，你现在的要求我不答应。”

“啊啊……多么残忍的人啊。可我能拜托的，只有你了。”

“这又是为什么？”

“很快你就会知道。”

桑克瑞德摸不着头脑，于里昂热也仅仅摆正身体，朝他笑了笑。

男人从精灵的笑容里翻到了些虚弱的味道，还以为是于里昂热忧虑形于色，暗忖着给这精灵什么好让对方安心下来，理性劝告、温柔玩笑还是呼应于里昂热两眼里深意的性饥渴？

他挑出能让自己保有退路的选项。

“等你愿意告诉我了再提要求吧，我跟你保证，会看情况决定的。要是真不得已，我不会留情。”

“当你希望保护的这一个人，将你希望保护的另一个人推上不归路……”

“哈哈哈哈，不可能啊，你也是他们的保护者之一，只不过方法不同而已。”

“啊。”

于里昂热低下脸，脸颊背着光，明显凹陷出了影子。桑克瑞德试着再去煮咖啡，也是禁不住反复偷窥那精灵消瘦下去的面容，最终放弃。

“打起精神。”他离开前叮嘱，“大家都需要你。”

“你又如何？”

“你哪需要在我身上寻找肯定啊。”

精灵定定注视男人离开，也不说需不需要，或为什么需要。

过了好些时日；人类和魔物依然不大不小地纷争；人类社会格局不大不小地改变；魔物一夜之间咬破异空间的分隔大举进攻；机关分派小队，主力插入魔物侵占最严重的地区；队员不断牺牲，连伊修加德那特立独行的行星守护者也随风而逝。

得益于全员通力合作，于里昂热的分析报告一再完善，逐层突破局限，即便魔物大军以全新物种率领，这些分析报告也帮助前线军士守住了阵线。

然而雅·修特拉也确认了“记录者的衰竭”现象。于里昂热的生命指数在缓慢下降，虽然表面上还是正常的，实际生命指数却逐渐降至与老年人相当。修特拉保守秘密同时作为团队内的医师，尝试与于里昂热沟通；有两次桑克瑞德也被好友拉去担当沟通角色，但男人非常清楚，自己的出现起不了多大用处。

“我不知道于里昂热想做什么，我只能猜他想做的事情之一就是找个人——比如我——毁了他。我哪能同意啊，这又没凭没据的。”

“你姑且答应一下也不行？”

“别人就算了，修特拉，那可是于里昂热。”

“那是于里昂热”常常是男人嘴里用来象征某些不能动摇的东西，一般只消这么一提，稍有了解的人都能明白过来。“那是于里昂热”，是桑克瑞德少见亦熟悉的、伤害他人的痛苦会加倍返还到自己身上的人，或者用恩师孙女的话说，“各种意义上的好家伙”。于里昂热绝不会主动伤害他们这些朋友，而又因为于里昂热言出必行，桑克瑞德也绝不没根没据就答应于里昂热那种危险的请求。

“那可是于里昂热啊。”桑克瑞德重复一次，希望修特拉完全理解。

好友是无可奈何了，可问题仍未解决，随战事深入，敌人强度提高，夺回的失地一次次被敌人劫走、战况胶着不下，于里昂热的憔悴越来越明显，旁人也能看出来。

答案第一次揭晓时，桑克瑞德意识到自己彻底失去了敏菲利亚，慢慢明白于里昂热指的究竟是什么。

然而他没有遂了于里昂热祈祷朝那精灵举枪挥刀，而就算付出行星守护者的存在代价一度扭转战局的决定被桑克瑞德与几位核心成员接受，于里昂热的衰竭也不曾缓解。日复一日长睡不醒、夜复一夜通宵达旦、行动迟缓和水米难进，只剩下头脑还是清醒敏捷的，仿佛把剩余的生命力都交托给了思维一般。桑克瑞德找雅·修特拉来问，得到的是好友咬紧嘴唇撇开脸的回应，无奈之下，他只得再去敲于里昂热的房间门，同时决定除了于里昂热“那个要求”以外，其他要求都答应。

“啊……桑克瑞德。”

见是男人来访，于里昂热试图微笑相迎。桑克瑞德绕过一地杂乱，将精灵搀回座椅，示意不要浪费时间。

“到底怎么搞的？告诉我总可以吧？还是说，你只是想要从这个爱着你的人交给你的世界上消失而已？”

精灵半晌不吭声，桑克瑞德感到自己太着急了，忙不迭说了句“我泡咖啡，或者你想喝茶”，轻车熟路搬出咖啡机和热水壶。然而他很快失败了，仍是那个该死的原因——于里昂热望着他。

于里昂热的眉眼干净好看，由于一直保有求真知的纯粹，桑克瑞德敢说肯定会有许多人喜欢看他的脸，他自己就有不少理由，比方“适合在书房里看到这样的面孔”。而今于里昂热眼窝下陷，一贯清澈的目光溶入些许深色，就多了一种能让心怀鬼胎之人避之不及的味道。

“……我可以告诉你。”那精灵嘶哑开口，“而你曾承诺过我的，希望你能付诸行动。”

于里昂热顿了顿；屋内同时出现两个人吞咽的声音。

“希望你……能为我的思考结果行动。”

“我什么时候不是了？”男人企图笑过去，又郑重了一些，“没有人愿意看到你消失。这个局面……”他选了个分量不轻的词，“我们都不想失去你。”

“那还真是感激不尽……”

精灵合了下两眼。

“我是记录者。‘记录’，也是行星之声的一种表现形式。行星的守护者与行星融为一体，记录者……在下一任守护者出现之前，手中记录，便是现有的行星之声。”

“我明白。”

“记录者在这个阶段相当于另一种意义上的守护者……但守护者并不永远仅为某一方存续而发声。行星……会用自己的杠杆选择有资格存续的那一方。”

“行星偏向魔物一侧了吗？”

“目前为止，还未。可……虽也非人类主观本意，但过去零散战斗，已让行星的天平失衡。每次人类剿灭大大小小的魔物集团，都能让行星感受到人类对魔物的优势……所以才有了这一次的大破坏，魔物衍生新的物种，倾巢而出。也许这是行星的规则谋划出的决战，决定了行星的两个孩子的存亡。你也看到了，桑克瑞德……这大半个月来，魔物在魔龙的统帅下，优势几乎压倒人类。”

“啊——才经过这么点时间啊，感觉都过了好几年。”

于里昂热苦笑了下：“敏菲利亚……行星的守护者，可以调停一部分，但差距没有补上太多。当最强的魔物出现时，人类还有别的守护者可以牺牲吗？又要造成多少牺牲，人类才能追上这个差距，存活下去……”

“你到底站在哪边？”

“我相信人类能够做到。”于里昂热哀伤地垂下眼，“而星球会失去另一个孩子。”

“不管哪一边的消失你都不愿看到吗？”

“或许更应该解释为：我无法断定，任由某一方占尽优势的后果，是否真的符合行星的规律。”

“不是每一种战争都能议和。既然人类至今还没全灭，就说明行星还希望保留这个族群的吧，不然不就是——”男人做了个一刀切的手势，故作轻松笑了笑，让于里昂热也笑了出来。“只要想活下去，一定会用尽办法的。不管哪个物种都是。那么照理说，两方拼尽全力决战一次，就算尽到物竞天择的程序了吧。眼下这是人类该认输的时候吗？行星宣判了么？如果没有，那人类大概还有路可走。哪怕是要互相了解和议和，也得活下去才能做到。”

男人静静等着于里昂热的回答，但也不用他等太久，于里昂热的脸色说明了一切。

“你已经找到了打破僵局的出路，就是不知道该不该用？”

“我该如此……听不到行星的劝导、也不等敌方提议，就这么让人类全胜吗？”

“你不用说了。给我看看吧，那个方法。”

于里昂热缩缩身体。

“别逼我用手段。就算你是记录者，身上的血也还属于人类。”

而后桑克瑞德看着那精灵掏出一张存储卡——他用来给于里昂热送照片、但前些日子貌似丢失了的那张。“真狡猾。”男人咋舌，“你给系统开后门，大家就没发现这张存储卡的路径。呵。”

于里昂热将存储卡放在桌面上：“它违背人理。看完之后……愿你能告诉我，该如何行动。”

精灵虚弱而沉静，交出计划像是托出心脏里的一块病灶，削去沉甸甸的肉做样本，等着医生确诊。

桑克瑞德借屋里电脑插上存储卡，仔细研读。要理解于里昂热的计划其实不难，实行起来也很容易。他认得计划里的部分参数，猜出于里昂热是基于谁做的方案也再简单不过了。

“拥有魔龙的力量的人类啊……用作量产兵器的话，世界大战可比打怪物好看多了吧——你就在担心这个，对不对？”

他取走存储卡，随手按了按精灵发顶，影子罩住面前的记录者，稍微有了一点“保护住”的意味。于里昂热的头发干燥发枯，揉起来像一团草。这精灵年纪虽稍小，却总仗着身高优势和气质特点，不轻易让男人碰到头发。现下有了这个机会，桑克瑞德厚脸皮多揉了一会儿；于里昂热颤着嘴唇打算抬头说些什么时，男人如同不让于里昂热的话语抢走他保护住某些东西的权利似地立刻揪紧手中发丝。

“我来想办法。应该还有办法。”

他将精灵拽进卧房，发现床上摆着两个枕头，打了个哈哈问于里昂热是不是要抱一个，把其中一只枕头塞到精灵怀里。

事隔四天，魔物军力加强，能跨进异空间击杀帝龙的战斗者越来越少，人类几近走投无路。桑克瑞德却说“我有办法了”。

“我有一个让你不会痛苦的办法。”

他爬上实验床，对于里昂热指指试验台边的计算机。那精灵果不出他所料，神情从古井无波迅速转变成惊恐，再在下一秒领会他的意图后，眉眼和身形都垮塌下去。

“你应该多帮帮我。”实验室禁烟，桑克瑞德闲不住地挠挠下巴，“我需要你的思考，很大一个原因就是无需你在这种时候，用那些对普通人的考量斟酌来适应我。这样你就自由很多了，不是吗？这样你就不是特地用谁去交换。人类不是无路可走。不是非得、特地要用谁的生命去交换不可。这是自愿的，不是交换。”

“这和特别地交换有什么区别？”于里昂热问，“这之间有什么区别呢？”

“这项技术只用在我身上，专为他们开路，剩下的战术由前方军队自己决定。这项技术实装的意义不是做一个专对魔物展现实力横扫千军的兵器，只是扫清道路而已。”

桑克瑞德摘掉蒙着左眼的黑布，咧了下嘴巴：“也不是把技术推广出去给各国造一支同样的军队。造好和达成目的以后，处理掉我还是别的，都由你决定。一个人总比一支军队控制，对吧？”他想把黑布放在实验台边，碰到了于里昂热同样搭在台上的手。“……你要负起后续的责任，所以你得好起来，一直见证下去。”

同意参与实验的修特拉走进实验室时，一个潜藏在灯光里的吻刚刚结束。桑克瑞德若无其事朝好友招招手，扬起的下巴擦过于里昂热额头。

有的话桑克瑞德不喜欢挂在嘴边，他也知道自己的承诺大多看起来也不值得相信。他越过精灵头顶，用只有两人能听到的声音说，“让我把你从这种痛苦中解放出来吧。”但愿于里昂热分辨得出其中意义。

【8】

雅·修特拉——里奥尔·弗雷斯特惯常尊称为大姐头——曾告诫过他一次。

“这样下去真的好吗。”

里奥尔拔出一根新的烟叼上，却给大姐头收缴了打火机。

“这不是我能决定的啊。”里奥尔说，“再说我们这种人，玩都有玩的规矩。把游戏变成真格的就没意思了，那家伙既不愿意继续玩下去，我也没有做英雄的资格了。牵绊一旦增加，英雄就不那么好做了不是。”

“啊啦，原来你想做英雄。”

“在感情的游戏人眼里，每个人都值得被爱。怎么能把爱局限在特定一个人身上呢，这不就特别小气，也太沉重了嘛。”

“可这么下去，那家伙多半会被人抢走哦。”

里奥尔咬着烟伸了个懒腰，嘴上随口问“谁啊？”，心底却立即冒出一个人影。

他伸出一半的懒腰卡了壳。“那家伙吗？……也得那家伙有心才行。我怎么觉得如果是那家伙，反倒得桑克瑞德加倍努力。我看桑克瑞德不会，至少现在没那个意思。”他安慰着自己，懒洋洋瘫进扶手椅，“桑克瑞德又不是傻瓜。”

“啊，是么。”

“哇大姐头，你旁边那个是什么，桑克瑞德买的纪念品吗？”

“很少见的拓印，对吧。”

“这个拓印不好搞，博物馆不卖。……唷，真的是那个拓印，我求馆长都求不来。嘶……桑克瑞德捏了那馆长的一个桃色新闻。不会吧！”

“那我可管不着。”

“大姐头你这次赚大了，我见他给于里昂热先生弄的纪念品就是一只套娃。要说他其实是想追你我都信啊！”

雅·修特拉淡淡笑着，什么也没说。

“不会被抢走的。”里奥尔略加回想，“不管怎么说，那家伙也是明知道桑克瑞德执行某些任务的风险较大还会继续让他去。”

“这件事桑克瑞德都没有记仇，你反而记住了。”

“谁叫我那时候离他最近，要是桑克瑞德出事，我就得顶上。虽说这是义务没错……”

里奥尔有点不屑地拧开脸。

“跟桑克瑞德那种缺少自觉的打交道还不多长点心，大姐头，你这个提醒可能不太巧啊。”

“你们的私事我才不管。”

现在里奥尔忍不住赞同起雅·修特拉的先见之明。

抢不抢走暂且不论，有些事情叫他干干看着却插不了手，滋味确实不好受。尤其是反对的声音被桑克瑞德作为当事人本人彻底挡在墙外，里奥尔才真切意识到了自己的失误。

“人龙制造计划”——当时桑克瑞德如此解读，结合古文书箴言和预言，跨越种族定义界限的一种形式。如果敏菲利亚是定义上升格，制造人龙便是人类和弗洛瓦罗两种因子的同格融合。考虑到这种技术有可能引发人类自身局势动荡，桑克瑞德请求里奥尔把严情报关口，决不能对外泄露一个字。

「撇清人龙和机关的关系。当我出战，肯定会被其他势力发觉。接下去我会带于里昂热逃跑，到我们完全跑不掉的时候，就请机关用外交手段回收。」

「你想得也太美了点。」

「毕竟不可能让外面给机关扣一顶护短的帽子。而且，机关必须回收人龙，否则于里昂热担心的局面就免不掉要出现了。」

「可他们不可能轻易闭嘴，想也知道吧，说不定要逼迫机关移交和公布。」

「还有一损俱损的路。」

「喂！」

「放心吧，里奥尔。我们的时间非常充足，离全面胜利还很远呢。一定还有办法的。」

里奥尔确信桑克瑞德就是用这种表情骗过了于里昂热。可那又怎么样？里奥尔不禁烦恼起来：于里昂热不也是同意了桑克瑞德这种天真吗。以往那精灵都还叫得动桑克瑞德，怎么这次就叫不动了呢。

实验室被人龙轰碎了一面墙，里奥尔半真半假地去追，只见于里昂热跑在前方，侧脸僵硬。没跑几步，里奥尔记起他还得拍一段录像给公众看到，忙掏出手枪瞄准桑克瑞德后背。

「喂，桑克瑞德！」

他开了一枪，而那人龙捞起于里昂热，头也不回。飞走的背影有如妖异，里奥尔亦震在原地。愣了半天，他才想起接通讯号。

「机关遭受不明生物袭击！」这是里奥尔对外宣布的第一个情报。随后循序渐进地，“目前尚未观测到袭击人类的迹象”、“有待商榷”、“确认为非法实验”、“机关并不知情”……一点点在文字游戏中拖延时间，直至一场决战得胜，里奥尔又以“机关内务”为由抢先发布通缉令。

好不容易争取来的时间，就要在这一刻全部消耗掉了。

里奥尔对天放了一枪，随精锐士兵一路降下直升机。

“这是机关的通缉犯。”他看了眼被压制跪倒的于里昂热，“战后我们已与诸位所在国别取得共识，将他们优先交由机关处置。这点任凭诸位当场联系上级确认，我等得起。”

好些个士兵茫然和愤怒，里奥尔都看在眼里。这些国家势力派出的前哨、勘探队和特务不是不知道这条共识，只不过共识之余还各自下了密令，妄图赶在机关之前押走猎物罢了。一旦被某一势力率先抓进领地，想再移送就难了，届时面上大家都要商议，底下就是没日没夜的拷问。桑克瑞德也料到了这一点，里奥尔清楚得很，那男人在感情上叫人头大归头大，却干得一手与其性技巧相媲美的好活。

趁围起来的各路士兵忙于请示上级，里奥尔在同伴的掩护下靠近于里昂热。

有些日子不见，于里昂热的气色比衰竭期好多了。那就是桑克瑞德的目的之一么？里奥尔心底嘀咕，掏出手铐。

“人龙呢？”

通缉犯记录者稍稍抬起脸，面无表情。

里奥尔又望了眼隆隆震响的电视塔，叫人去找。“机关地质部门通告。”里奥尔高声说，“这座城市有下沉危险，海面下方，帝龙‘俾斯麦’正在接近。有指挥官在附近吗？萨雷安？阿拉米格？”

“人龙！——人龙在这里，队长！”

“啊，我就来。”

里奥尔拷起于里昂热双腕，忍住说点什么的冲动。

回收人龙期间遭遇各国势力不轻不重的抗议也在预料中，不过随后赶到的其他直升机同样宣布撤离令，解了大围。

撤离花了三个多小时。里奥尔让人先把于里昂热带走，原以为那精灵会反对，谁知记录者仅是提了一句“要看看人龙的样子”，未有任何不配合的表现。

“有什么好看的……啧。”

里奥尔用起自己的私心，冷酷无情很容易装。加雷马属的运输机就在正上方霸道地监视着，故而里奥尔给于里昂热的时间仅就一两分钟。

“请用至密结界封印起来。”于里昂热平静地说，“严防人龙在运输途中爆发狂性。”

“喂啊，那是对魔物的结界……”

于里昂热回过头去，面向探照灯以外的暗处：“您还能在他身上看到人类的部件吗？另外，他带回过某种物件，请注意一并回收。”

于里昂热顺从地让机关的士兵拷走，里奥尔留在人龙坠落时砸出的坑旁，点了根烟。

“到底是让他到你那边去是我的失误，还是其实你也是受害者……啊。”

“里……奥尔……咕……”

坑里的黑影蠕动着伸展开来，一只白炽灯似的眼球暴露其外。恶质气息外溢，惊得四周士兵叫嚷出声，纷纷端起武器。

“不是吧，喂。”里奥尔急急朝上看，加雷马的运输机果不其然闪现出瞄准的红光，“喂桑克瑞德，别——啧，结界！快，展开结界……”

但运输机的激光线严严实实罩了下来。人龙怒吼一声，黑影里有某物凶狠一张，削去激光一半。那是“魔龙”，在场人无不抹了把汗，可能快要脱离“人龙”、挣脱人的理智枷锁，完全朝魔物转变。

“等——等等！桑克瑞德——”

上空运输机被空气震动大大摇晃，企图再瞄准一次。桑克瑞德也不示弱，已将那台运输机视作敌方，探照灯也照不透的翼膜拍动着，即将腾起冲向空中。

里奥尔认不出这是桑克瑞德还打算继续扮演什么或是真的已经失控，四周士兵皆被震倒，在风压下抬不起身。“为什么啊？”里奥尔无计可施，“你还在计划什么——”

墨黑色鳞片连着地面，啊——里奥尔不甘地嘟囔，那根本就是剥落和急速再生。做到这个程度，想说不完全是魔龙都难了。但那下面还有什么？除了先前炸伤的身体部位，“还有什么——桑克瑞德，还有什么——”里奥尔努力叫出声。

而白炽灯似的眼睛转了转，在仿佛在里奥尔头上定格了一秒，又转向一侧。

“请……不是。安静下来吧。”

里奥尔都没发现于里昂热什么时候折返，贴着探照灯光线边缘，处在一个巧妙的、上方运输机较难发觉的角度。

“看得到我吗？我没有事……”

而且那精灵的声音能盖过风压，清晰入耳。里奥尔支起胳膊，观察了下桑克瑞德，又望望那边的记录者。

“能够操控人龙”的情报，实际上并非出自机关，而是人龙出现在公众面前后一个多月来各方观测到的结果。里奥尔明白过来——所以通缉令上的抓捕需求都是成对的。桑克瑞德在排除所有要把于里昂热单独列算在外的可能性，封死其他势力提出此类交涉的出路。

创造者和所创造之物绝对不能分开。里奥尔眼看那精灵亲手张开封印的结界，甚至忘了抱怨。

【9】

逃亡初期，桑克瑞德向精灵摆明了眼前难题。不能太招摇，也不能直接和总部联络。从第一步起，两人就踏进了无援境地，必须步步为营。

“我们还不能让所有人都以我们为敌，否则就忙不过来了。”

桑克瑞德和精灵商议行动方针，此后便择机大胆在人们面前出现，扫开挡在面前的障碍物。他做得不算多，在关键节点上表现自己并无敌意；于里昂热一直在他的视线范围内，或至少感觉得到那精灵在周围，形成“人龙及其操控者”的联盟。桑克瑞德每回出击都有预谋，就于里昂热所知，是在机关的情报支撑下，做到不过分也不浪费。

两人在能力所及范围内辗转几座城市，开拓通向盘踞当地食物链顶端的帝龙领地的道路。得到帝龙被击落的消息后，再暗中转移。粮食开销主要依靠间谍专用的安全屋、被毁坏的商店民居。时不时两人也会碰上饿得寸步难行、于里昂热想象自己活在艺术电影中永远不必考虑吃穿用度的困境。但他再饿再累都记得提起精神去听桑克瑞德说的话。

“看啊。”桑克瑞德将精灵抱在怀里飞翔，“我给你拍过这座湖。”

趁着人类部队随他们两人的援助行动次数增加而暂时不把他们列入打击目标，桑克瑞德一闲下来就成了一台大型景点播报机，揪着机会就带于里昂热到那些还没毁得太严重的好地方走一走。尽管也有遗憾地再也见不到了的地方，像是桑克瑞德照片中撑起整座城市夜景的铁塔、氤氲了上古智慧的壁画和生来不曾变脸的山。有一回桑克瑞德冒了一次险，非要停留原地等人类杀死帝龙和彻底拔除异界花型植物“弗洛瓦罗”。他说是帝龙脚下原有一座神殿，于里昂热一定感兴趣。结果他为这个决定付出了代价，背上被直升机螺旋桨削走一大块肉，迷迷糊糊好几天。

那几天里他们没法转移，大多躲在地下轨道中，幸好当时人们还无暇四处搜索，于里昂热能抱着男人徒步走一段距离。精灵最担心的是桑克瑞德的意识，生怕桑克瑞德体内自我修复的魔物力量盖过虚弱的人类精神，再难挽回。桑克瑞德的呼吸亦的确停滞过，那次于里昂热收紧双臂，将手掌盖在男人快要撑破表皮的心脏上，只等转化的瞬间来临，亲手捏碎它。

男人的呼吸停止约两分钟左右，最终复原。

事后于里昂热亲口承认了自己在那两分钟里的盘算，男人嚼着草根听完，忽然糊了一把精灵的头发，显得很高兴。

“这样我就敢放开手去参加决战了。”

于里昂热捋平头发，感到自己正变成一个被大人寄托了未了心愿、其实又承受不起的孩子。他奇怪眼前这男人为什么从不往他身上寄托别的东西，比如“救救我”、“再多给关心我一些吧”，毕竟只要有一丝毫这种迹象，于里昂热都觉得更好办得多。

可桑克瑞德如他所知，从不这样。于里昂热低着头，盯住男人化成龙爪的尖尖脚趾和拖在地上的尾巴，努力回想一些有趣的事，譬如这段日子来他们实际最大的消耗品牛仔裤——桑克瑞德总得去服装店废墟里找几条低腰牛仔裤让尾巴露出来，并放弃了穿衣服的打算，只给于里昂热找上衣，可于里昂热坚持要带一两件留给桑克瑞德的衣服，坚称夜里用来盖着保暖。桑克瑞德拗不过，便会亦真亦假地发起脾气，却总是没有说出于里昂热想听到的理由。

“不要继续抱着还能变回完好的人类的幻想”——于里昂热替那男人答了。“最终还是要做好将他视作魔龙处决掉的准备”。“缺乏足够觉悟的话，无法放心留出后背”。于里昂热暗自答完，夜里给男人盖着衣服，听对方呼出的鼻音，发呆到天亮。

等到桑克瑞德终于说出来，于里昂热也明白自己其实早就准备好了。只是他缺少一种被交托了未来的自豪感，男人蹲在对面望他，笑得柔和，他却无助得抬不起脸。

“……对不起了。”桑克瑞德笑了会儿，凑过来吻了吻精灵的额角。桑克瑞德有些表达方式是扭曲的，于里昂热确信。那些表达在“知道”、“不知道”、“知道却不知道怎么做”与“不知道却莽撞着去做”之间扭曲反复。于里昂热摸了摸被吻过的位置。

这是决战的前一刻，人类已探知到大气层外的真龙。而要抵达真龙所在，必须攻下本地最高建筑的电视塔。电视塔直指真龙下方结界最薄弱处，镇守的帝龙实力不必多言，侦测出的证据还指出，这头帝龙制造出的异空间能够繁育幼体。孕育下一代的母体保护力至强，桑克瑞德认为不去不行，不论是为了这一代人类，也为了“说不定可以共存呢”的下一代，人类不能被魔物视作猎物。

“……况且去和不去，和真龙一战后，有些事情的性质都将发生变化。于里昂热……你希望人类战败，还是打赢？”

于里昂热摸完脑袋，又去掏烟。

“我已做足两手准备。”

“啊啊，那就好。”

桑克瑞德也不多说什么，拨开钢筋，找到个干净的位置纵身跳下，再鼓着翼膜腾上高空，眨眼间飞得只剩一小点。

也许人类战胜魔龙的第二天，他们就会被正式宣判为敌——战事上没有大用的人龙，实验价值便体现了出来。假若战败，这一结局或许还能推远，但桑克瑞德大概——

于里昂热继续抽烟，感谢那男人不是在他面前振翅，大楼废墟里的尘埃没有飘成小规模沙尘暴。可这还是加了料的香草味女士烟，带着心事抽起来寡淡。于里昂热捏着细细的滤嘴，指节倒着弯下去，几乎弯出直角；他死死缩着着指节褶皱，眉毛一样紧皱。

以桑克瑞德的脾气，不战斗至灭亡，绝不承认败绩。这不是那男人常要以扮演落败留存性命的情报战。

精灵唰啦一下撑起膝盖站直、转身，正面朝向那男人远去的、对着这栋拦腰折断的写字楼敞开胸怀的天空。人文建筑损毁，可见的天空反而更开阔，虽也不是穹隆自行扩大，但此刻他确确实实因了楼栋的坍塌而看到了另一番景色。

“——桑克瑞德！”记录者逆着风，“还没有——”

却是无人回应。

他在楼层残边上像被风化了的来不及逃出灾害的遗体，风似乎吹进了颅骨，脑浆干枯，只想他夺去了桑克瑞德的什么，没能承诺什么；他又奇异地感觉到桑克瑞德好像也想着同一类问题，不觉嘴里哀鸣一声，双眼空洞地再次望向那人飞走的尽头。

也不知望了多久，仿佛不过一秒，又仿佛光线透过风旅行过的距离，那人的身影朝于里昂热的视线重重砸来。

于里昂热自己亦不知缘起，只觉得整个人搅进旋涡。男人身上鳞片很硬，带着湿迹，周身红黑遍布，又好似没什么大碍。人龙冲势太大，抱着于里昂热滚进水泥碎块堆，手忙脚乱用翼膜护着精灵后背，而后紧扣着头颅，来势汹汹啃了几下随便什么地方，又铺开精灵身体，直往下找去。

于里昂热登时懂了，反应之快连他自己都回忆不起所思所想，先搬起男人意欲叼住自己下体的脑袋，无视了那一身红红黑黑软软硬硬，扳住对方脸颊。

动作快是够快了，精灵却嘴巴一张，不知从哪里问起。

“我用你给我的力量，”桑克瑞德眯起眼，“把胜利献给了人类。你不怪我吧？”

于里昂热呼了口气不搭话，低头衔住对方有些撕破的嘴角，细致地湿润它。他身为“记录者”，照自己对“记录”的理解，不擅自许诺人类一侧胜利，哪怕已从桑克瑞德身边夺走这一侧的守护者也未曾保证过“如此一来人类可高枕无忧矣”，仍是“让这一种力量开辟通导新的未来”。相较之下，于里昂热未尝敢直言“太好了”一类擅自定性的答词，但桑克瑞德热切地回吻而来。

“没事的。”桑克瑞德低低喃喃，“没事了，于里昂热。”

于里昂热再次吸气，双臂使劲快要能卡进男人背部鳞片。他双手交互着抓住翼膜根部，像要拔走，却在妥协。当桑克瑞德略带粗鲁揉着他的耳尖，他也学会用掌心肉扭捏鳞片和背肌，接着温柔地抚摸它们，对抗弗洛瓦罗因子的力量拂去伤口，撕下咧开破口的牛仔裤。

说起来于里昂热突然记不清这是不是头一次，似乎他们交合过，又似乎没有；他笨拙地弓起身，在男人吸吮自己时尽力环抱对方上身、亲吻脑后在战斗中凌乱起来了的头发，嘴唇触及男人耳边那一簇翘发时又突兀地变得熟练，连这之后要以什么表情姿态展开下一步行动都胸有成竹。他稍抬起脸，俯视男人出汗耷拉着的头发，捋开两缕、松开和顺平扎起来的长发，轻而均匀动着腰，渐渐看清微微抽动的翼膜后方、男人腾出手压着鳞片陷在股间的手。原来那些鳞片在牛仔裤下是会延伸到臀部的，但看起来并不如护甲般的躯干的那样坚硬，还稍有消退。于里昂热眈眈瞪着那里，掐紧男人肩头。

“那就是你要我去的地方——”

桑克瑞德的犄角粗粗磨着精灵两腿内侧，脸则向上倾斜。“其实我该让你选。”男人抹着嘴角，“给你多留一点选项。”他坐直起身，稍折起翼膜，打算等待到于里昂热出言判断。可沉默不过几秒，男人又泄露出些许畏惧神色，数分钟前返回此处的肾上腺素退潮、热度下降，身体退后了点。面对性事的多数时候不被桑克瑞德提上台面的顾虑一股脑招呼起来，这些顾虑连在他留起长发、变得少言之后，于里昂热都没见过。

桑克瑞德揉揉嘴角，擦去黏在唇上的黏液：“要是你觉得——还是在玩，或者——”

于里昂热用脑中预定的动作打断，拢着男人臂膀侧躺下去，从额头鼻梁开始醉心于用亲吻铺设交流。他意识到桑克瑞德对他低眉半阖双眼的样子缺乏忍耐，几次张张嘴支吾，几次安静一阵。体表鳞片因战斗告一段落而趋于柔软，漆黑色在被双唇细腻抚慰时掳过暗光。于里昂热试着抓住暗光，而又放弃，仅是仔仔细细瞧着，不时抚摸过去。

“这是……”

桑克瑞德才刚接受于里昂热的抚触，心态亦是新奇，两爪忙着在精灵身上探索——腰、肚脐，周围的肌肉——按来按去，惊讶地砸吧几下，下巴胡茬刮刮精灵的上臂，全没听清于里昂热说些什么。他嘴里含混应了耳朵收到的语句也不及分析，顺着精灵所指，正见于里昂热对他乳尖拢起嘴唇。这下桑克瑞德猛然记起自己身处，倒吸了一口气，那一层暗光就随之一闪，在乳晕周围集结、如水纹扩散。

于里昂热借此确信了——那是桑克瑞德发颤的结果。这使精灵心底的惊喜情绪泉涌，指尖多试几次，一味触发那些一片一片的磷光，即便听到男人抱怨也乐此不疲，只抬头吞掉桑克瑞德吐出的琐碎声音勉作安慰。要是条件允许，在这块废墟里拥吻着等天穹崩塌也无所谓——于里昂热瞟着毁坏楼栋外的橙色天际，再收回目光，潜心磨起男人变软了的鳞片，找到下方皮肤吸附的触感。一会儿他惊觉两人身体之间湿了许多，鳞片凉凉的好似不被体温感染又黏黏一片，低下看去，只见那男人握着性器自慰，脸也偏到了于里昂热看不真切的方向。

“会想着他自渎吗”——有一瞬间于里昂热几乎脱口问出，却谨慎地选择无声，扳着男人下巴转过面孔，笃定对方眼底的红丝和湿润足够回答未成声的问题，颇为自满，重新贴上去亲了亲。桑克瑞德意识到精灵想问什么，抿着嘴点两下头肯定，复又合眼，在精灵吮起脖颈刺青时手里自慰动作加剧，拳头一侧撞上精灵的性器。男人赶忙将两根握在一起，虽然撸动起来吃力了不少，但显然这能让他安心。

“太好了”——的念头一瞬间占据脑海。于里昂热觉得不必再自讨疑问。有时候他不确定，有时候桑克瑞德可以帮他确定——精灵带着受到鼓舞的勇气挪动下身，让阴茎从男人手中溜走，再在寻找入口时接替男人刚刚未了的扩张。他看桑克瑞德张着嘴却拧着紧闭的眼皮，指头缓慢有序一节节深入，好让对方逐步接受体内存在某物的事实；等桑克瑞德叫起来，于里昂热便用嘴唇追上去，舌尖描画耳廓、探进耳孔。鳞片的光跟着呼吸忽闪忽闪，从此到彼，连背后都隐隐可见；当桑克瑞德反仰过去，翼膜和背肌相接的根部暴起了筋脉，于里昂热就小心停下，重做一次导致这一切发生的动作。这当然会招来桑克瑞德的怨言，可于里昂热慢慢找到了节奏，毫不在意。

桑克瑞德能适应也能接受，精灵怀着对面前此人前所未有的自信，放开自持吸吮他的锁骨，欣赏桑克瑞德颈上鳞片没有覆盖的皮肤纹路，下身轻轻摩擦几下股缝，瞄准入口。龟头先行之时，有哪里发生了极大爆炸，轰隆隆的震动传到这里，桑克瑞德反射地张开双翅挡住了精灵，但后者不仅没有停下，反倒讶异地暗暗叹气，和内壁柔软相比，性器硬得发疼。

桑克瑞德只说把胜利的机会献给了前线战士，可没断定人类一定会赢或一定会输。这并不牵涉于里昂热的踟蹰。精灵躲在那男人投下的保护伞里，一寸寸推深自己埋在对方体内的剑。桑克瑞德也睁开了眼，大大眨巴数下，仿佛不太理解于里昂热在自己身体中存在的概念，无助地望来，张合被吮至发肿的嘴唇。

“那——个……”

于里昂热略略瞥他，顺着男人双翅折起方向将其翻到身下，托起怀中腰肢掰开双膝，低头舔过人类气息加重后变得薄而软的细鳞。

“我进去了。”又是哪里在吵闹爆炸，于里昂热无暇辨认，用身影挡住男人视线，“……在这之中……”

他也不知桑克瑞德在自己眼里看到了什么，单纯满意着鳞片和皮肤交互泛起的战栗。“这之中的胜利，是我创造的、是献给我的吗……”精灵架好桑克瑞德的腿，摸着倒挂起来的性器，一见男人不忍地仰起脖子下巴便换手将之扳回到可以亲眼目睹阴茎嵌入后穴的角度，“是献给我的吧。”

第三回炸响震动了残破的大楼，桑克瑞德像是要鼓起翅膀，但移不开定格在精灵脸上的目光。

“里面仍未失去人类特有的柔软。”于里昂热粗浅摩擦起已探查到的某个位置，“这可……真是……”

桑克瑞德凝视的目光里骤然溢出某种东西，连同舌尖、指尖、未被鳞片占领的肌肤亦被这种东西咬破。于里昂热没来得及认出它是否为冲破了界限的幻梦，便被男人拉进怀里。

那人叫了一声“于里昂热”，唤起欲望涨潮，赤裸裸淹没了精灵的头顶。

【10】

天穹犹在，一分都没有少。桑克瑞德眺着穹顶边际掉落的异界碎屑，搓碎手中滤嘴。

“真龙……是不会彻底死亡的。这一头真龙消失了，下一头会在什么时候重生呢……”

那记录者还在废墟里睡着，也就是移植到身体里的弗洛瓦罗因子感应到当前族群之王死去，桑克瑞德才踩着那一刻的点醒来，目送王者一程。

这也意味着“星球的守护者”、“记录者”和应运而生的“人龙”即将伴随世间万物步入新的历史。魔物、魔龙的存在不再是秘密，各国各势力将持续一长段时间公议，讨论如何应对这一物种。在双方都持有杀灭手段及能力的前提下，是共存还是继续战争？——于里昂热一定非常乐意探讨。

桑克瑞德抓了抓臂膀上不太硬了的鳞片。人类血气一重，伤患也被于里昂热治愈，异种的因子就开始冷却。桑克瑞德控制着两种力量的平衡，保有十指尖的爪子和翼膜，犄角与尾巴则随意放置，任其存亡。

一头不被任何势力控制、游走于两个种族边线上的人龙和一名武力单薄的记录者还能独来独往多久，饶是桑克瑞德机关算尽也未必事事料中。毕竟再接下去，他们要面对多个势力，而曾经连他们的组织都被这些势力拖下水过。为保危机之时的安全，桑克瑞德不敢放任弗洛瓦罗因子一下子沉睡，以免关键时调动不起，或调动得太急自己也把控不住；亦不敢留着它们活性不减，削弱自身作为人类的存在概念。于里昂热畏惧这项改造技术的理由还是很容易理解的。桑克瑞德抠抠掌纹，叹了口气。

占领那精灵的忧虑，带来了稍嫌扭曲的成就感和满足感。时至今日，桑克瑞德认为不必再骗自己了。他就是知道——那名叫于里昂热·奥居雷的精灵族、晚辈、同事、老友、搭档以及基于某种潜在伤害关系上的所托之人……只要将其忧虑、抉择、两难的突破口等等等等全部集中在自己身上，许多矛盾就能轻易消除。这其中甚至包括桑克瑞德自己从不敢明说的自私。他将它小心藏在“守护”的借口底下，祈祷于里昂热没发现——尽管于里昂热其实并不难发现这些，桑克瑞德也多少感觉得到那精灵手里捏到了他脆弱的踝骨，就是被亏欠和负罪感拘束，虽已捏着，却未能造次——没有发现他仗着于里昂热宽容、愧疚和永不停在一刻小憩上地思考的执着，把一切能够吸引那精灵苦痛的事物都霸占了去。换做没有这么多重担在身做掩护的从前，桑克瑞德就难做得这么顺利了。瞧那于里昂热——男人回过头。

“……天亮了。”于里昂热也刚巧醒来，认出面前的背影。能看得出黎明，意味着这个世界没被魔物彻底吞并。真龙已死，于里昂热才能放开胆子断言，“我尚有幸，再次暮雨温暖曦光。”

“也没全升起来。到这来，看看那边。”

于里昂热用布料裹全上身下身，扶着男人的肩，发出一声意味模糊的感慨。桑克瑞德瞧了瞧精灵的侧脸，从脸部线条与眼神的转换中找到心下所需的答案。

肉体交合后，不是可筹划婚礼和子嗣满堂的玫瑰色未来。一个旧时期结束、一个新时期到来，通过霸占苦痛同时霸占苦痛所有者的那点自私也该放下了——桑克瑞德转回于里昂热望向的那一侧。

“要不你穿好衣服，我带你去更高的地方看。”

“啊啊。”

于里昂热半是好笑地拍了拍男人新换上的牛仔裤，说着“备用果然没有带错”。

桑克瑞德压下浮起的苦涩，等那精灵借着大楼废墟阴影更衣，气恼着昨晚他们云雨期间抽完了烟，导致他眼下两手空空。

决战前夕，面对堵着人类去路的魔龙母体，他本没有做回得来的准备。

桑克瑞德翻起眼，接着看天际落下的真龙结界碎片。于里昂热换好外衣，上前搭着他的肩。手掌温度透进肌骨，桑克瑞德吸着高处的凉气。

“世界……已迎来新生，还是这一枚朝日，闪耀的实乃新生的黄灯？”

桑克瑞德侧头看那精灵几秒。鼻梁直挺，鼻尖与脸庞边缘柔柔的细毛染着太阳访问大地的先兆。

“有没有人愿意让我献上一个早安吻啊？”

那精灵族也含着温和笑容，将脸颊贴给发问人，谁知只招来胡茬与嘴唇敷衍一抹，发问人便喧哗着摔下楼，表演了一个反重力直升。

“走，去看日出。”

【11】

运输机后舱事先就隔好了无菌帘，内置陈设周到，表明领队早已预料到绝大多数用到这个简易无菌室的可能性。

“都坐好，抓稳。起飞！”里奥尔手脚麻利关上舱门。机组人员一得到号令，也不等舱内任何确认就推起操纵杆。

起飞惯性带倒了正想将怀里的人龙抱进无菌室的于里昂热。精灵向后一仰，搂紧人龙身躯，滑进一堆铁皮箱，撞上舱壁勉力撑住，低头瞧瞧桑克瑞德没什么反应才松了口气。

“那个无菌室随便你用，一开始就是给他备着的。”

运输机飞入云层平稳下来，里奥尔给于里昂热打了几个手势。“早就料到你们不弹尽粮绝绝不会回来……”里奥尔干干笑完，回头接起通讯。

于里昂热看那间谍的模样，猜测来电内容是几小时前哪个在电视塔附近的国家势力发来通牒，也不多话提问，照着将桑克瑞德抱进无菌室，婉拒想上来帮忙的医护兵，张开结界。

桑克瑞德显然是在电视塔的魔物异界中受到某种影响，弗洛瓦罗因子作用增幅，导致全身器官系统出现无意义的高速代谢。于里昂热先动手剥掉男人脸部增生出的那枚左眼球——手才碰到一点，不及施展什么魔法，那枚左眼球就融化了。于里昂热听到外头医护兵害怕得直抽气，好心用身体挡住，拿过试管接走一些溶解物封存，接着抠起男人身上不断生长和老化脱落的鳞片。

鳞片也同增生器官一样，沾到人的体温便溶解开去，于里昂热张开五指一摸就能扫下一大片黏腻、半软不硬的混合物，浆液似地在地面淌开，只因结界阻挡才没有流出无菌室外。溶解到接近人体后剩下的贴身鳞片由于里昂热以指甲抠下，再注入以太修复，不消几分钟，指甲缝中就塞满了皮肉和血块。但幸好血色已近鲜红，于里昂热麻木地持续剥除，择掉刺穿体表的骨骼，扔掉不属于人类的脏器。

他护理植物似地修修剪剪，清出桑克瑞德原有的人形。此时男人身上被子弹和魔法打中的伤口显露出来，却由于魔物自保机能而填堵了大量黝黑组织，于里昂热也得将它们重新挖开，迅速用治愈魔法冲刷弗洛瓦罗因子在人体内的影响含量。渐渐地，精灵感到应接不暇，余光瞟到里奥尔亦紧张地握着通讯器在无菌室外头张望。

“真的不用帮忙吗？”里奥尔问，“你自己也……”

于里昂热思忖片刻，为难地点了下头：“……需要增加一个人。请做好防护……”

“我来！”里奥尔撸起袖管就要进来，又立即清醒了，指挥医护兵穿上防护服进去搭把手。

帮手增加促使于里昂热重整节奏，他把恢复情况较好、不那么紧急的伤口留给医护兵，自己腾出双手清理男人下腹周围的溶解物。应急护理紧凑有如作战，等于里昂热注意力分散、看清桑克瑞德怀里保护着的物件时，自己也是一头汗。

一只金色的椭圆形硬物就抱在桑克瑞德怀里，表壳不算硬，虚弱的光抵挡着壳外的黑色菌丝。于里昂热感到壳内以太颇有光洁的味道，与魔物的以太波长格格不入，立刻割断菌丝，以新的结界封印，并呼唤里奥尔拿休眠舱来。

里奥尔看了眼就愣住了：“那是什么啊？蛋？”

于里昂热摇了摇头。里奥尔和医护兵将装着金色蛋的休眠舱推到无菌室角落守卫起来时，精灵没有松懈地保持急救节奏，直至将桑克瑞德身上的黑色浆液全部剥净，扣上氧气罩。医护兵推来心电仪，询问要不要让桑克瑞德躺到救护床上去，精灵也还是摇头，抹了把额头，将那男人的头放进臂弯。

“这到底是什么啊……魔龙的卵？他去电视塔就是为了——呜哇！”

“是俾斯麦！俾斯麦开始吞吃半岛了！”

“加速！加速！俾斯麦会改变天气，离开它制造的气流！”

于里昂热勉强将桑克瑞德抱到角落，贴着休眠舱坐好，拨开男人脸上的散发，同时瞄了下休眠舱里的卵。运输机机组实时播报外界俾斯麦吞吃陆地的动态，机舱内震动和传入内的巨响接连不断，于里昂热靠着舱壁听在耳里，等气息平复、体力回转、机舱也晃得不太厉害了，他就起身自行取来心电仪和输液器。

里奥尔看懂了这种沉默的意味，也将闲下来的医护人员和士兵支到另一侧，按下开关升起分割机舱空间的隔离墙，把自己和于里昂热等三人关在这一侧。

“家里都好？”于里昂热挤出一个惺忪笑容，接过里奥尔递来的毛巾和军用干粮，用毛巾擦拭手掌，让织物吸走表皮上的血，清理指甲缝里的软组织。

“算好吧，阿尔菲诺主持大局。可能这几个小时要忙坏了，加雷马逼着他交出人龙，至少要同步人龙现况。还有你——危险的研究员也是。乌尔达哈和青蓝之手都要求你公布这段时间以来跟人龙一起四处游荡收集到的情报，如果搞不好，就得上法庭……如果他们逼你设立记录的传承人……”

里奥尔烦躁地跺了下脚，但见桑克瑞德还睡着，赶紧又压低声音。

“我们没法一直抱着‘人龙是无害的’就什么事都没有了的幻想。你应该也发现了吧，他们想要的是你制造出这家伙的技术。”

于里昂热注意到这名老战友的用词，无声地投去了疑问视线。

里奥尔又是一愣。

“哦——你在意这个。他……这家伙。”里奥尔不确定地指了指桑克瑞德，“……还是那家伙吗？”

回收过程吓着里奥尔了。于里昂热理解地合了下眼。本想照实答的，但精灵睁眼看到里奥尔那副模样，忽然升起一种不合时宜的坏心眼。

“他可以是，也可以不是。您希望如何？”

“啊？呃……”

一旁的男人大大咳出一声，引得两人都像得救了似地连忙扭头。

“那——就是。”里奥尔瞪着男人苍白的脸说，“我当然希望是！”

于里昂热则将那男人的头搂得紧了点作为回应，看得里奥尔转开脑袋。

“……也许有一天，他将不是他自己。到那一天，里奥尔先生，您还会相信和希望吗？”

“为什么会？”里奥尔只觉得被戳中了痛脚，“他为什么会？你明知道会这样，怎么还能同意？你——”

里奥尔张口，言语卡住半晌，而后语气软了下来。

“不好意思，有点私心。”

“啊啊。”

“说到底还是他硬来吧？”

“说到底，我也有破绽。”

里奥尔两边看看都没办法，抓着脖子唉声叹气。

“原来大姐头说的是这个吗……”

“若一直一直……那样执行任务，外出、返回、外出……我也是愿意的。但是……”

于里昂热指了指身旁的休眠舱。

“您刚才问，这是什么。我想也该说明，请您转告阿尔菲诺大人。当这台运输机平安落地，舱门大开，又是一片未知之境。未知之中，保留这一点已知……我还能多守护他一些日子。”

“说什么，这个……”

“这是，”于里昂热吞了下唾液。心电滴滴答答，蓦然加快了几拍。“……‘敏菲利亚’。”

【12】

“忍冬的呼吸啊，生动七色霞光……”

“于里昂热？我听他们说你找我。”

记录者大幅仰起脖子，视线在椅背上倒挂。

“桑克瑞德。”

“怎么啦，这种表情。敏菲利亚不是说这次的行星之声送达的是好消息么。”

进屋的男人刚放下行礼，习惯地贴着身穿的黑色衬衫平整干净。要是卸掉腰间枪套戴上墨镜，就是名漫步街市的轻佻美男子了。

枪套。于里昂热问：“为什么还带着枪？”

“啊，咳。提前回来总是‘有活’。”

于里昂热略有耳闻，近两月内一名加雷马帝国的能源工程师偷渡逃离，一路由机关的特工护送。这是桑克瑞德参加的机密任务之一，但桑克瑞德中途又去了别的地方，于里昂热也不晓得具体内容。到这几名外派特工返程前三天，于里昂热才得知那位加雷马帝国籍的能源工程师死于半路，仅来得及留下警告，提醒艾欧泽亚文化圈内各国提防技术领域高层的间谍。想来桑克瑞德提前返程，就是要在掌握了充分证据后处置组织内鬼，做完不为外人所道的肮脏的活。

“是机房里那位？”

“是。下午再做他的‘辞职信’。借我你的卫生间给我洗个手？”

“请自便。”

龙头哗啦啦响起水声。于里昂热计算起时间：两分半。

桑克瑞德离开卫生间时摘下了枪套，放在精灵的书桌上。

“到底怎么了。”男人占了于里昂热现在没有用的皮椅，不客气地将腿翘上桌面。

这个动作代表着不满，于里昂热盯着男人短靴硬底上的干血渍。

“你还没有向敏菲利亚报告这次处置结果？”

“我没想好怎么跟她说。”

“怪我打扰了你。”

“是有点突然。不过……唉，也罢。”桑克瑞德伸了个懒腰，“我觉得你可以考虑在窗台上种点植物。最近流行的那个，什么来着？多肉？要不要试试。”

于里昂热转正了椅子。

“嗯。”

“哈哈，也不用特意转过来。”桑克瑞德缩回两腿。裤子在膝盖上深深地褶起，布料绷紧了。于里昂热直盯着它们。“那么，到底找我有什么事？”

“……敏菲利亚。”

“噢？”

“亦或是……行星守护者。这一人群的交替。”

“什么意思，敏菲利亚要卸任？”

“对历代、列位行星守护者的古文书记录显示，世上具有担任守护者资质的人类数不胜数，而真正得到如敏菲利亚这样能聆听星球之声能力的却不多。守护者的资质并不给人自身寿命带来任何加护，如若守护者意外身故，下一任守护者将如何选出……”

“那是行星决定的吧。况且，同一时期在任的守护者不止一位，不是少了谁就天崩地裂了。”

“那么，世代更迭呢？”

到底是和敏菲利亚息息相关，桑克瑞德笑了一阵就不多废话了。

“说正题吧，于里昂热。”

“也无甚新奇，古文书的写录，传到我处……在描述上并不清晰。我只能推测……透过记录，预测可能性。但到此为止，都像暴雨中潜泳。桑克瑞德，海域何处暗流、何处旋涡，你能推断么。”

“也就是说，只是有预感，或者猜测可能。是不是真有或者在什么条件下发生，都不清楚。”

“嗯。”

“你认为要是真的发生了，会是个好结果吗？”

“亦难以言说。”

“那就保护好她。”桑克瑞德的思路简单得很，“要么断绝它发生的机会，要么保护好敏菲利亚直到我们都能弄明白。”

于里昂热稍稍低下头。从他的位置低下目光，能看到桌底下那男人的双脚。桑克瑞德坐正得与他上身懒懒散散的姿势完全相反，短靴并在一起，踩得毛毯凹下。

“我好奇的另一件事，便是历来古文书字里行间……鲜少提及的疑云。星球乃至高一格，以什么理由，它的声音如此偏爱人类一侧……还是说，其实星球并非偏爱，只是把一部分声音传到这一侧而已。”

“你觉得魔物那一侧，也有能聆听这种声音的守护者？”

“若没有平衡，为什么放任？长久以来的战斗数据已足够证实，魔物是与人类同格的存在。既不是无机物，也不是妖异……它们是人类的影子。桑克瑞德……”

桑克瑞德摸着下巴，神情肃穆。当桑克瑞德露出这种神情，于里昂热就不再开口了。按照桑克瑞德逗弄女孩们时的常用说法，这叫“别一种风味”，外人能看到的次数可不多。

“能传得到魔物一侧的行星之声……吗。”琥珀色的眼珠转到精灵脸上，“我看你这意思，其实是想说——魔物有可能建设了和人类相似的文明？不、不对。”桑克瑞德目睹精灵神色变化，自己亦直直坐起，“……‘类人’的进化趋势？”

于里昂热并不急着判定男人的说法正误，只是起身询问对方需不需要喝点什么，尽管这时候他的房间其实并未储存饮料点心——要到连于里昂热自己都没有预测过的“未来”，这个房间的柜子里才会出现吃得下肚的食物储备。

“那你在焦虑什么呢？是预防魔物这么进化，还是觉得魔物可以交流，筹谋哪天坐下来聊一聊？”

“纵使远目也望不穿、折断手臂抛出去也碰不到的明天，昼与夜的境界线上，下一刻升起的是永夜还是极昼……无知之恨贯穿心脉，这种苦恼……恕我将之负重于身，回答不出你的求证。”

桑克瑞德眨了眨眼，倒回椅子。

“我们说点简单的吧。告诉我，是不是我守护好敏菲利亚，你就不这么苦恼了？行星守护者平安无事的话，你的路就能走更远，对吧。”

精灵低头又抬头，仔细凝视桑克瑞德双眼。

“就目前来说……是的。”

桑克瑞德似乎放心下来，舒了口气。

“这就交给我好了。”

【13】

“这就交给我来办吧”——男人的回声敲击耳膜。

于里昂热脑子里“轰”地一震，反射神经拽起了他的头。

他先看清自己身在何处，再四处寻找从他怀中被带走的身躯。

“您还好吗？”

于里昂热再次眨几下眼皮，辨认出面前的脸孔属于名为“克莱门丝”的医护兵。

随后他认出更多东西，环境、陈设、地板砖、灯光的角度、制服……

“机关”的医护室。于里昂热东张西望，找见另一张床。那张床隔在一大块玻璃旁，三名医师围着它打转。于里昂热亲眼瞧见其中一名医师对床上躯体做出一个手型，他的脑子也由此触电似地发麻。

“不能碰那里！”精灵失态地嘶声大吼，抽身向玻璃墙冲去，谁知他被某样东西绊住了，回头只见将自己拷在医护床上的手铐和冷着脸伫立的里奥尔。

“只能这样。”里奥尔低声说，“他得出点血，你也得……”

里奥尔指指墙上的摄像头，快速做出口型。

“我们留了个后门让其他组织黑进这里，看得到我们怎么处理你们俩……一点点就好。”

所谓的“一点点”是，玻璃墙后的医护床上溅出了血花。

“你的结界还在。”里奥尔解释道，“他也保证了克制。”

“他醒了？”

“啊，醒了。醒了才敢这么干，不然他还不——喂，喂？”

于里昂热背着里奥尔错愕目光坐回床上，一副颓丧模样。但当里奥尔问“你要怎么做”时，精灵的大脑忙于高速运转，并不注意。

终于还是走到这一步了；想必桑克瑞德也心里明白。和桑克瑞德计划的相反，于里昂热并非逼不得已了才被某一势力逮住、再由里奥尔交涉引渡，而是主动上前暴露了行踪。这意味着将各股势力焦点引向自身。为了取得信任，不把组织卷入压力中，于里昂热必须让那人龙接受实验、适当公布数据，以确保组织具备谈判资本。他们不能把所有情报都捏在手里，像桑克瑞德就懂得有的放矢。他也这么教过于里昂热：活用情报的交涉术解开困境。

既然桑克瑞德“同意了”，那么他——于里昂热——就将——

“我将全力配合。”

就像桑克瑞德说，“我有办法”。于里昂热这才向里奥尔回望过去。

“实验要进行多久？”

“啊？老天，我以为你要大声反对，虽然不太符合你的形象，但是大声反对符合一个囚犯的形象，对吧？得再有一两个小时。你自己就睡了两个半小时，不远了。”

“现在这项实验的目的是？”

“提取活体标本。”

于里昂热提起自己在运输机上采下的溶解物样本，里奥尔听了，表情复杂地随口应了一下，说是样本也由机关内的超能力者结界封印。

“将它送给萨雷安，或者分送给不同势力吧。”

“咦？”

“否则……阿尔菲诺大人会累坏的。”

“等一下。这么分送出去，外头那些家伙要求增加实验数据怎么办？眼下我们光是保住你们俩在机关里停留的权力已经很辛苦了，我们没法保证那些人不强硬干涉实验过程！”

“无法拒绝的实验要求，就同意了吧。”

“那里头这家伙又怎么办？”里奥尔几乎要喊起来了，“你们拼命这么活下来就是为了回来当实验品吗？”

“守护的目标变更了。”于里昂热镇定地承受面前同伴的怒视，“‘卵’。”

“……不是吧……”

“我和桑克瑞德都要守护的东西……‘敏菲利亚’。”

里奥尔大口呼吸，拍了几下胸口。“妈的。”他忿忿拿起通讯器，“幸好这里的监控掐了声音，我们也没公布‘卵’的情报。”

“那真是太好了。里奥尔先生？这个……请解开。”

“你不能这么快进去。”

“我必须控制人龙。”

“啊——麻烦死了。”里奥尔气呼呼叫道，“为什么啊？‘为什么是你’？”

要是放在一两年前，于里昂热倒是乐意同里奥尔讨论讨论这个问题。但如今于里昂热觉得这大约不剩多少可讨论的价值了，选择结果既定，连于里昂热本人都只能苦笑着沉默，不敢流露半分腼腆；他从玻璃墙彼端的男人身上学到过不少道理，其中就包括“胜利者的谦让会让败者感到侮辱”，而那他现下仅能看见那男人少部分肢体，整体状况不明，相比照顾里奥尔的心情，他更在意玻璃墙那一边，所以他的表情仅保持了一瞬。

“可能你俩各自再自私一点都好办得多……”情绪冷却后，里奥尔认栽似地叹气，打开精灵手腕上的镣铐，“‘卵’封存在桑克瑞德的房间里。外头的家伙想搜的都搜完了，我也不准其他人再进去。”

“非常感谢。”

“跟着士兵走，不要做得太出格。我去跟阿尔菲诺谈谈……”

“请不要告诉阿尔菲诺大人在这个医护室中发生的一切。”

“怎么可能全瞒着他？再说，他也得了解情况才能谈判啊。”

“那便仅限于此时。”于里昂热竖起食指，“家中的防火墙，该发挥作用了。”

“啊——好吧。喂喂？技术部？动手吧，直播两个多小时，他们也该看够了。”

里奥尔脚步渐渐远去。克莱门丝引着于里昂热，在两名士兵看守下走向玻璃墙入口。送到门边后，克莱门丝低声说自己无权进入，有些害怕地让于里昂热自己跨过门槛。

“人龙。”于里昂热扶着门框，“桑克瑞德。”

应该有人在他身后打信号，三个医师也退到一边自行收拾器具，让于里昂热完全面对放置人龙身躯的医护床。

“拿了什么？”精灵问那三名医师，目光飘过桑克瑞德身上的输液管和监控仪接线。

“血清、骨髓、胸切片。”

于里昂热靠上前查看，确认方才出血较为严重的根源。根据最初设计方案的理论，弗洛瓦罗因子不能直接从接受移植的人体组织中提取出来。想要通过活体标本追溯移植手法，也得人龙使用力量才行。

而桑克瑞德早在登上运输机之前就被封印了。因子沉睡，鳞片、犄角和翼膜随时间推移而化作普通以太散去，留在男人体表的特征不过是一些不明显的凹痕而已。提取标本的医师都是自己人，巧妙地避开了那些因子发挥作用时对外形产生影响最大的部分，最后送出去的样本，于里昂热笃定，充其量也就是病理切片之类的性质。至于他同意送交给各方势力的溶解物采样，则是单纯的“魔物”的组成部分。其中成分与魔物无二，分开来说，就是人龙自身实属人类和魔龙二重存在的佐证。

第一步，主动服从、证实人龙无害。于里昂热将手掌放在桑克瑞德戳着输液针的手背上。

“我不喜欢你这种表情。”桑克瑞德弯起眼。他的长发散乱、狼狈地浸在汗水里，调笑的样子却和曾经他在走廊上与炮友玩闹时相同，“打起精神。”

“谁叫一个自诩年长、成熟、稳重的人，活像个落进阴沟的孩子，连擦伤都要指定的谁来处理。”

“痛痛飞掉、痛痛飞掉？”

一旁的医师们撤离了，于里昂热放松脸部肌肉，挤出笑容。出血口仍得他亲自缝合，并非医师们学艺不精，实质是切片位置不巧，就在桑克瑞德以人类之身没能愈合利落的内伤附近。男人先前未曾提醒医师，是故意还是无意于里昂热懒得追究，却在桑克瑞德真的唱起“痛痛飞飞”时下了两次狠手。

最后于里昂热花了两分半来洗净血迹，又和记忆中桑克瑞德强迫症似地在执行某些任务后洗手时间相当。

“你知道我带了什么回来。”男人装病装睡装得烦了，断定这一小段时间够给里奥尔演一出防火墙反黑客夺回并关闭闭路监控的戏，一副没事人的样子坐端正，饶有兴趣地拨弄着于里昂热缝合起来的切口，提问的语气平静，“我听见你告诉里奥尔了。”

于里昂热撑拧上龙头，自来水带着血色流出排水口。

“你也记得，大约三年前，我对你提过的‘行星守护者’的不自然更迭换代。”

“啊，记得哦。而且你还是希望能挽回什么的吧。那枚蛋其实是……”

“桑克瑞德。”

于里昂热插嘴得唐突，还歉意地湿着双手回身，直视靠着医护床边站起来的男人。

“旅行……逃亡，结束了。我们须得回到大家中间。接下去的战斗……”

“不用说一半吞一半，我知道，要接受实验嘛。——别急。”桑克瑞德套上早就叠好放在一旁的病号服，拍拍大腿，“事情从一开始就不可能一直逃避下去，计划也得不断翻新。看你自己跑进人群就知道了，于里昂热，不愿意让我把不知死活的人骗进电视塔就是出于这种考虑吧。”

“那是……”

“没关系，你给我的时间已经很多了，所以我也得把你交还给大家。那个蛋——对，它是魔龙的卵。我猜你也发现了，它的气息属于‘行星守护者’。这意味着人类可以改造出人龙，魔物也一样能衍生出近似人类的生命。那么多魔龙的卵之中，只有这一颗是金色的，用敏菲利亚的声音呼唤人龙。我想这也是行星的意志，说不定有它在，你就能解开一直来的困惑。”

桑克瑞德用一种具有前辈关爱意味的姿态注视着精灵。语句和语句停顿间隔期间，桑克瑞德完成了一次精神整顿，以绾起长发的动作作为句点。

“俾斯麦吞吃半岛，是帝龙继真龙之死上位统帅魔物物种的象征。估计沉寂一些日子以后，仍存于世的帝龙就会为了争夺真龙的地位而通过许多方式增强力量。一头真龙死亡不代表着战争全部结束，在这个时候出现的‘行星守护者’，恐怕比以往任何一届都要接近你想要的答案。”桑克瑞德闪动的目光幽幽，“因为人类要陆陆续续接受数不清的变化，只靠我们两个在外头晃悠是不够的，所以你的决定不是没有意义。既然有意义就有必要支持，否则守护敏菲利亚留下的这个世界就成了空谈。于里昂热——”男人的脖子仰了个极限的角度，再嘎嘎吱吱折回。

“——你会因为害怕而停止思考吗？”

“如果你把这个疑问，换成‘我会害怕什么’，回答起来的内容之可信度，就能提高许多。”

“可我觉得你会害怕什么已经不是问题了。要是你说你害怕自己做这个能把我关进实验室的决定以后会挨我一顿骂，我可一点都不信。”

“或许我在害怕的是失去真挚的拥抱。”

“真的失去了，你就不再思考了吗。”

“不。”

“哼嗯。”

“而且我……”

桑克瑞德迈着大步赶到精灵面前，搂住对方双臂。

“给你。有点晚了，这是旅行归来的纪念品。”当于里昂热的掌心在背上翼膜暂时消失后留下的凹陷痕迹里摩挲时，桑克瑞德将精灵的头压向自己，“不用担心，门已经打开。”说着他的嘴唇也凑近前，“我们顺着路走，你不需要被谁原谅。”

嘴唇掠着离开，给于里昂热留出对焦看清右眼倒影的距离。这身病号服在桑克瑞德身上并不少见，身着病号服距离暧昧的时刻则不多。上一回于里昂热见着，也是桑克瑞德大难不死、自险境中侥幸拾回灵魂再醒来时。那回桑克瑞德的靠来的气息充满蜜糖，许是于里昂热心理作用，觉得这种甜腻盖过了医护室的药味。精灵喜欢甜食，却不觉得空气中的糖分如此不自然也能强作自然地接受，只好用关心伤员关爱友人的态度撇开头。就算他的关心关爱也有私心，可桑克瑞德送上来了，他又感到心惊胆战，只因桑克瑞德造出的甜蜜氛围实在全是在桑克瑞德自己的计划里，氛围中的人稍不注意便会变成被捕蝇草看中的昆虫，昏昏沉沉手到擒来。于里昂热忌惮着自己那种因此而中断思考的冲动，最终从桑克瑞德身旁走开，让两人处在安全距离内。他后来觉得自己其实仍旧掉进了桑克瑞德制造的迷惑里：避让反而坐实了内心空隙，倘若他是个没有破绽的无性主义者，哪里应付不来这种局面呢。而现如今于里昂热发现自己不似过去那般举棋不定了，能坦然面对桑克瑞德眼里的倒影了，这一刻追逐擦过一旁的嘴唇的想法也不因他忌惮过多而沉浮了。

桑克瑞德亦无避讳，平静地回应、吮吸精灵的下唇。谁都没有急于将舌头探进对方口中，亲吻维持着祥和。“你也不曾从险山恶林……从局势浪潮中夺走过谁。”于里昂热在间隙中呢喃，指腹擦着男人后颈，摸不到半分硌手的鳞片，“我承认的，唯有你拯救了谁和守护了谁。”

“……哈。”男人的动摇明晃晃被于里昂热的触觉捕捉，“真会说话。”

“言语留痕声称全身心投入地信我，却不信我说的话么。”

于里昂热展开五指拢住桑克瑞德素日长发扎起的发根，另一手按着人龙的翅膀印痕。皮肤触觉吸收了动摇，随即男人面色与双唇重合的力度给予镇静和释然的信号，精灵全都默然记下。

等拥吻的含义与拥吻中的浮动沉淀皆由各自吸收，拥吻本身就过于亲昵了。桑克瑞德嗤嗤笑着重新错开：“既然都回来了，不要让阿尔菲诺大人他们等太久。”

“我更关注……修特拉女士对我等这种非自然复归方式作何评论。”

“一定会批评得我又得再插一次心电仪。”

于里昂热嘴角含着轻巧态度，在桑克瑞德抽身时依旧抚摸一旦弗洛瓦罗因子发动则将在男人背上生出双翅的地方。

“请转过去，桑克瑞德。”

人龙拿右眼斜他，却不言语，露出后背，由着于里昂热隔着衣服描摹。

“请让我在羽翼的庇佑下，重拾走过这片山林的勇气。”

“尽头可有应许之地？”

“啊啊。我愿擎灯引领。”

桑克瑞德朝正前方跨出一步，以第二步为起始，刹那间落下双翼张开的长度。他停在那里，指着医护室的门。

“来吧，于里昂热，新的行动要开始了。”

记录者沿着男人手臂延展目光，稍稍翻起手掌，像托着什么。

END.


End file.
